Drabbles divers et variés
by King Pumkin
Summary: Ou ce qui se passe quand on met Bleach dans les mains d'une tarée. Petits moments loufoques de vie plus ou moins normale
1. l'incident minuteur

Renji x Uryu : minuterie.

Ishida Uryu détestait les shinigamis. Ils étaient faibles, inutiles, méchants, et surtout complètement fous.

Néanmoins, il était obligé de coopérer avec eux, pour le bien du monde etc etc, les bêtises habituelles quoi. Et il n'y avait pas possibilité de refuser, même si cela impliquait de devoir se taper un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouges chez lui.

Avec un soupir, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, quand un pressentiment le fit s'arrêter.

_Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le Quincy risqua un regard vers la cuisine.

_Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Je suis très sérieux, alors répond !

Les yeux ronds, Ishida observa Renji, en pleine conversation, faire de grands gestes envers… envers qui d'ailleurs?

_Maudite chose ! Tu vas souffrir !

???

Le shinigami bougea un peu, permettant à notre petit voyeur d'observer… la minuterie ? Renji discutait avec une minuterie ?

Ishida eu un petit sourire et retourna vers sa chambre. Les shinigamis étaient vraiment stupides… Finalement, cette colocation n'allait pas s'annoncer si désagréable que ça…

Néanmoins, un Zabimaru en mode bankai lancé à pleine puissance contre le minuteur le fit vite déchanter…

_TEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEE ! PREPARE-TOI A CREVER !!!!!!


	2. A cow, a chappy, and a strawberry

Disclaimer : Aucuns des persos n'est à moi, sauf Byakuya ( Non, c'est pas vrai... snif T_T)

Rating : K+ parce qu'on sait jamais

Pairing : Rukia x Ichigo

Salut tout le monde ! C'est King Pumpkin qui vous parle ! (non, sans blague ?--') Tout d'abords, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait super-plaisir ^^

Voila donc un second chapitre, où il est question d'une vache, et de deux shiniamis...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois que Rukia a vue une vache, Ichigo et elle se promenaient.

La première fois qu'elle a dit « c'est une vache ? », elle s'est précipité vers le bovin.

La première fois qu'Ichigo lui a dit de faire attention, elle ne l'a pas écouté. Comme d'habitude.

La première fois que la vache a vu deux promeneurs, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

La première fois qu'elle a vu une shinigami se précipiter vers elle, la vache s'est inquiétée.

La première fois que Rukia a vu les pis de la vache, Ichigo s'est dit que ça allait mal finir.

La première fois que Rukia a voulu savoir comment faire du lait, le shinigami remplaçant lui a expliqué, tout en priant pour qu'une armée de hollow débarque et distrait la fan de Chappy du bovin.

La première fois que Rukia a voulu faire du lait, la vache n'a pas apprécié. Allez savoir pourquoi.

La première fois que Rukia s'est pris un coup de sabot, elle n'a pas apprécié non plus.

La première fois qu'Ichigo rigola en voyant ça, il le regretta.

Rukia passa sa colère sur Ichigo. Mais ça, ce n'était pas la première fois.

* * *

Voila ! C'est fini ! A la prochaine !

Si vous avez des idées de couples ou de themes, envoyez-les moi !

Rewiews ?


	3. La femme parfaite

Coucou ! C'est de nouveau King Pumpkin, de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (_C'est pas la bonne série, abrutie. _Oups. Pardon )

Cette fois, c'est un Kon x Hallibel, décidé par mon générateur de couple. Désolé pour le drabble un peu (_Beaucoup tu veux dire) _pourri, mais ils ne sont pas faciles, ces deux-là !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hélas, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi (Heuresement pour eux)

* * *

Kon x Hallibel : sélection

Hallibel s'avança prudemment. Elle se trouvait devant un hôtel étrange, dans le monde réel.

Les néons roses clignotaient, et le tercera espada se mit sur ses gardes. Tant de mauvais gout pour la déco pouvait être dangereux.

Elle sorti de son corsage un prospectus qui titrait : « Vous êtes la troisième espada ? Vous êtes jolie ? Vous êtes célibataire et vous vous ennuyez à las Noches ? Venez rencontrer votre âme sœur ! »

Elle l'avait reçut par courrier anonyme ce matin, dans sa chambre. Et comme elle remplissait tous les critéres, elle était venue. Après tout, on pouvait être un arrancar et réver de l'âme sœur, non ?

Elle poussa la porte, et dégaina son zampacuto. Juste au cas où.

_NEEE-CHAAAN !!

Une espèce de… chose non-identifié se précipita vers elle. Le _machin_ commença à enfouir sa tête dans son bonnet F.

_Cero, marmonna Hallibel.

Une énorme explosion retentit, et l'espada partit, passablement irritée. Les piéges des shinigamis –car ça ne pouvait être que eux- étaient de plus en plus tordus. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Aizen-sama.

De son côté, Kon (car c'était lui, quelle surprise, pas vrai ?), passablement amoché, sorti une liste et raya le nom de Hallibel, parmi la douzaine de femmes qui se trouvaient fichées.

Trouver la femme parfaite s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu…

_Essayons Rangiku-chan, murmura la peluche, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plus ^^ Si vous avez des idées à proposer, n'hésitez pas !

Rewiews ?


	4. Plus vite !

Salut à toi, cher lecteur ! Je suis trés contente de voir que tu lis ce que j'écris ! Aussi, moi, ta bien aimée reine King Pumpkin, te donne ce chapitre rien que pour toi ! Apprécie ma générosité ! Mouahahaha ! (_Ok, c'est clair, tu pêtes un cable, là. _M'en fiche ! Je fais ce que je veux, d'abords !_ Mais oui, c'est ça...) _

_Merci à tous de lire tout ça, et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des rewiews ! Bonne _lecture ^^

PS : Les persos sont toujours à Tite Kubo, malheuresement, ouuin...

* * *

Urahara x Shinji : natation.

_Vas-y Shinji ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

_Je fais ce que je peux ! Han… Han….

_Plus viiiiite !

_Je saiiiis… han…han…

_Aller nom d'un chien !

_Va te… faire voir… han… Kisuke… han…

_Dépéche-toi !

_J'y suis presque…

Dans un long souffle, Shinji fonça et… toucha le mur du fond de la piscine. Kisuke regarda son chronomêtre :

_Dix secondes sept centiémes, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas battre Hiyori !

_Va te faire voir !

Le blond sortit de la piscine et souffla. Quelle idée il avait eu de parier avec Hiyori qu'il pouvait la battre à la natation ! Il aurait du savoir qu'elle était trop forte pour lui…

_Aller, Shinji ! On recommence ! Cria Kisuke, ravit.

_Oh nooooooon…

* * *

Vous vous attendiez à autre chose que de la natation, peut-être ? J'espére que vous n'étes pas trop déçu... (_De toute maniére, ton style d'écriture est tellement pourri qu'ils seront déçus quoi que tu fasses, alors... _T'es trop méchante ! _Non, réaliste_.)

Rewiews ? N'hésitez pas, j'accepte tout, même les menaces de mort ^^ Et si vous avez des idées de couples ou de themes, envoyez-les !


	5. Smile

Hey ! King Pumpkin est dans la place, et ça va faire mal !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un OS un peu plus long que d'habitude (_Un peu ? t'as juste fait 200 mots de plus)_ et un peu moins drôle aussi _(parce que tu appelles ce que tu as fait avant de l'humour ? Tu devrais revoir ta définition du mot, ma pauvre fille...)_ Le couple avait été donné par mon générateur aléatoire, alors j'ai fait avec, même si Hinamori n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré. Mais comme je suis belle, intelligente, magnifique, magnanime, sublime etc... _(ça va les chevilles ?_ Parfaitement pourquoi ?_ Fais attention, sinon elles seront de la même taille que ton surnom)_ j'ai réussi à refouler mon aversion pour elle (désolé pour ses fans ^^) et à pondre ça !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Maître Tite Kubo ne veut pas céder les droits sur les persos, alors tout est encore à lui TT_TT (mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! _c'est ça, c'est ça..._)

* * *

Hinamori x Hanataro : mourante.

De puis la trahison de son bien-aimé capitaine Aizen, Hinamori Momo se mourait.

Elle refusait de se nourrir, de boire, et même les fréquentes visites du capitaine Histsugaya ne provoquaient plus rien chez elle.

Elle ne dormait plus, et passait ses journées assise sur son lit à fixer le mur.

Oui, Hinamori Momo allait mourir, mais elle s'en fichait. Peut-être que si elle disparaissait, elle serait enfin en paix, peut-être qu'elle ne penserait plus au capitaine Aizen. Peut-être qu'elle ne sentirait plus la cicatrice sur son abdomen, ultime cadeau de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle était mourante, et ce n'était pas si mal.

Jusqu'au jour où un petit shinigami de la quatriéme division vint lui rendre visite. Il était là pour nettoyer sa chambre et lui donner à manger. Il s'appelait Hanataro.

Dés le début, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dés qu'il entra dans sa chambre, et qu'il se cassa la figure. Quelque chose remua dans les entrailles d'Hinamori.

Il se releva, balbutia des excuses, et commença à passer le balais.

Les jours passérent. Un matin, il entra comme d'habitude dans sa chambre, se cassa la figure comme d'habitude, et balbutia des excuses, comme d'habitude. Alors, Hinamori Momo fit une chose qu'elle croyait avoir complétement oublié. Elle sourit.

Surpris, Hanataro se re-cassa la figure. Hinamori rigola un peu. Hanataro sourit lui aussi.

Elle l'avait remarquée. C'était déjà ça.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus... Rewiews ?

PS : Petit sondage, à votre avis, chers lecteurs, qui est la voix en italique qui s'incruste depuis quelques temps pour me critiquer ? Merci de répondre et d'envoyer rapidement un dératisateur (_comme si j'allais partir comme ça..._)


	6. Mission impossible

Banzai ! King Pumpkin est là, et ça va faire mal ! Voici un nouveau OS, qui se passe à l'époque où les Vizards étaient encore à la soul society.

Enjoy !

* * *

Aizen x Unohana : rôder

Unohana est sans conteste une des plus anciennes capitaines. C'est celle qui a les plus d'expérience, que ce soit en combat –ça ne se voit pas, mais c'est vrai- en médecine ou en quoi que se soit d'autre.

C'est également elle qui a le plus de sensibilité quand a la détection des illusions.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rangeait ses médicaments, elle sourit dans le vide :

_Vous désirez quelque-chose, Aizen-fukutaicho ?

Pris sur le fait, le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division détruisit l'illusion dont il s'était entouré, et bredouilla :

_Euh… Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

_Je vous ait senti rôder, répondit en souriant Unohana.

Aizen baissa la tête. Zut. Il repartit en s'inclinant une dernière fois.

_La prochaine fois que Hirako-taicho vous envoie voler des préservatifs, demandez-les mois directement, ce sera plus simple, sourit la capitaine de la quatriéme division.

De l'autre côté du mur, Shinji s'étrangla et lâcha le verre avec lequel il écoutait la conversation (si si, ça marche, je vous assure)

« Comment elle a fait pour deviner ? » Se demanda-t-il

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plus ! _(comment tu veux que ça plaise, vu que c'est toi qui l'a écrit..._ T'est méchante !!_ Arréte tu vas me faire pleurer...)_

PS : Alors, qui peut bien être ce truc en italique ?

Rewiews ? Menaces de mort ? Idées de persos ? J'accepte tout, n'hésitez pas !


	7. Bizarre

Bonjour les enfants ? Ca va bien ? _(Nan t'es là)_ C'est King Pumkin qui vous livre ce OS pas vraiment drôle, mais c'est mon générateur de couple qui me l'as donné, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Matsumoto x Tatsuki : infini.

Tatsuki se méfie un peu de Matsumoto. Certes, elle a l'air gentille, et tout et tout, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Elle l'avait sentie, quand ils ont débarqué dans la salle de classe. Cette fille n'était… pas normale. Comme ceux qui l'accompagnaient, d'ailleurs. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui aurait du être au collége, un chauve maquillé, un type efféminé avec des plumes dans les sourcils, et enfin Abarai, ce type tatoué qui était déjà venu en classe.

Ah oui, et puis il y avait Rukia. Elle aussi n'était pas normale.

Mais la plus bizarre était quand même Matsumoto.

Bizarre, parce qu'elle vouvoyait le nain albinos, et l'appelait « taicho » Les auters faisaient pareilles, mais elle, c'était plus… affectueux. A tel point que Tatsuki se demandait si ce n'était pas son petit frère.

Bizarre, parce qu'elle boit tout le temps du saké, et qu'elle entraîne les autres à faire de même.

Bizarre, parce qu'elle a réussi à réconforter 'Hime-chan alors que même Tatsuki n'avait pas réussi.

Bizarre, enfin, parce qu'elle est toujours joyeuse, qu'elle sourit, alors qu'il y a dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie, comme si un être cher l'avait quittée…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus... _(impossible, c'est toi qui l'as écrit) _

Rewiews ? Menaces de morts ? Dératisateur pour le truc qui squatte les parenthéses ? Choisissez !


	8. Une histoire de sucette

Hey ! Revoilà King Pumpkin, avec cette fois un OS sur Gin et Toshiro, comme on me l'avait demandé ! _(C'est vraiment une histoire de pervers... Tu devrais avoir honte d'écrire ça)_

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo... mais un accident est si vite arrivé... _(même pas en rêve)_

* * *

Gin x Toshiro : Une histoire de sucette.

Depuis quelques temps, Gin s'est pris de passion pour les sucettes ; il en mange tout le temps. Pendant le repas, durant ses (rares) heures de travail, et enfin pendant ses fréquentes visites à la dixième division.

Il adorait les sucettes, surtout celles à la fraise, parce qu'elle était rouges, comme la couleur des joues de son petit Toshiro quand il voyait Gin en train de lécher consciencieusement un des bonbons.

C'est fou le nombre de sous-entendus qu'un pervers accompli peut mettre dans une sucette…

Des sucettes par ici, des sucettes par là… A se demander où il les trouvait ! Toshiro le soupçonnait d'avoir conclu un marché avec le malade (comprendre Ukitake Jyushiro), histoire d'avoir un accés illimité sur le stock de bonbons de ce dernier.

Un jour, Gin était en train de manger une des sucettes dans le bureau de Toshiro, quand celui-ci craqua.

_Matsumoto, appela-t-il.

Sa lieuenant, qui discutait avec Ichimaru, le regarda :

_Oui taicho ?

_Sors d'ici.

_ ?

La voluptueuse jeune femme le regarda avec surprise.

_Pardon ?

_Sors d'ici tout de suite. Tu as ton après-midi de libre.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle eut un grand sourire et se dépêcha de filer avant que son capitaine ne change d'avis.

Gin referma la porte et se rapprocha du capitaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son haori glissa à terre.

Vraiment, il adorait les sucettes.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? _(Non)_

Laissez des rewiews, des idées de couples, de thémes, ou des menaces de mort ^^ svp !

_(Surtout des menaces de mort)_


	9. Bonne saint Valentin !

Salut tout le monde ! King Pumpkin vous parle, et c'est aujourd'hui un drabble dédicacé à Bumblebee-chan, sur le théme colére ! J'espére qu'il te plairait ^^ _(impossible, c'est toi qui l'as fait)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ichigo x Grimmjow : Colère.

Le truc, avec Grimmjow, c'est qu'il n'est pas romantique. Non, ce n'est même pas ça. C'est juste qu'il se met en colère tellement souvent qu'il en a fait une habitude. Et le romantisme, ça ne va pas _vraiment_ avec les crises de rages.

_Bon, alors tu prend la rose, tu te mat devant lui, et tu dis « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ichigo ! »

Grimmjow fixa Rukia comme si elle débarquait de Jupiter en lui demandant s'il voulait manger des beignets.

La jeune fille soupira, et tendit la rose à l'arrancar :

_On va dire que je suis Ichigo, d'accord ?

_...

_Mets-toi devant moi, et dis « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ichigo ! »

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin Ichigo, répéta le sexta d'un air si peu convaincu que s'en était comique.

Rukia le regarda et rigola. Immédiatement, notre Grimmy national dégaina son zampacuto, certain qu'elle le provoquait.

_Te fiche pas de moi, shinigami ! J'vais t'faire ravaler ta fierté !

A son tour, Rukia sentit qu'elle s'énervait :

_Ca suffit, Grimmjow !! Je te rappelle que je suis là sur ta demande, parce que tu voulais souhaiter la St Valentin à ton petit copain mais que tu ignorais comment faire ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU LA BOUCLES ET TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !!!!!

Intimidé –elle était impressionante, Rukia, quand elle s'énervait- Grimmjow rangea Panthéra et baissa docilement la tête.

_Bien, murmura la fan de Chappy. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec lui ?

_Sept heures du soir, devant la porte de transfert, marmonna le bleuté.

Rukia hocha la tête.

Le reste de la journée fila rapidement, et, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, Grimmjow se retrouva bientôt devant son Ichigo, sa fleur à la main, et le visage plus rouge que les cheveux de Renji.

_Grimm ? Interrogea Ichigo, ça va ?

L'arrancar crispa les poingts. Il pouvait le faire ! Il devait le faire !

_Ichi… Je… Tu…

_Oui ?

_Je… je…

La colère monta dans le bleuté, qui sauta sur Ichigo, lui brandis la rose devant le nez, manquant d'assommer notre rouquin, et hurla :

_JE T'AIME !!!! BONNE SAINT LAVENTIN, ICHIGO !!!!!

Avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Grimmjow se décolla finalement de son roux, et l'observa. Ichigo affichait un grand sourire, et murmura :

_C'est Valentin, Grimm', c'est la St Valentin…

Il recolla sa bouche contre celle de son petit ami.

Rukia, du buisson où elle s'était caché, sortit un appareil photo et mitrailla les deux amoureux. Elle eut un sourire victorieux. Il fallait juste qu'elle imprime ça, et demain, les murs du Sereitei seraient placardé de photos. Ichigo n'allait pas aimer, mais bon…

Elle partit à pas de loup, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espére que vous avez aimé ^^

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Je prends tout ! ^^ _(envoyez des menaces de mort, ou passez à l'acte, s'il vous plait)_


	10. La fainéantise est un luxe trés cher

Salut tout le monde ! Ici et maintenant, je vous offre ce drabble tout petit petit, mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps

Enjoy ! ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, comme d'hab quoi.

* * *

Grimmjow x Tosen : Gaucher.

Grimmjow était gaucher. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. En fait, personne n'en voyait l'intérêt (sauf moi ^^ _Mais toi on s'en fiche_)

C'est pour ça que quand Tosen lui avait tranché le bras gauche, il avait été un peu content. Bon d'accord, il n'avait plus de bras, il n'était plus membre de l'espada, cet abruti de Luppy avait pris sa place, et il s'était fait humilié devant tout le monde, mais il y avait quand même un avantage indéniable à être manchot.

Il n'était plus obligé de prendre des notes aux réunions d'Aizen-sama.

* * *

Voilà ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure ! ^^ _(fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps, malheureux !!!)_


	11. Mission impossible : the return

Coucou ! King Pumkin vous salue bien bas, brave gens ! _(fuyez)_ Voici un petit OS qui m'a été demandé par Yuna Asakura ^^ J'espére qu'il vous plaira ^^ _(combien de fois dois-répéter ? c'est impossible puisque c'est toi qui écrit!_ l'espoir fait vivre. _meurs)_

PS : Tout est à tite kubo, mais je prépare le poison niark niark _(hors de question)_

* * *

Hitsugaya x SoiFon : Sauce piquante.

Toshiro avala une gorgée de son thé, en essayant de garder une expression sereine. Mais même pour lui, qui n'était pourtant pas très porté sur les expressions faciales, l'atmosphére était tellement lourde qu'il devenait difficile de rester calme, voir même de respirer. On aurait pu couper l'air ambiant avec un couteau émoussé.

« C'est la derniére fois que je prend le thé avec elle » Se promit le capitaine de la dixiéme division.

Soi Fon, la si glaciale, si impitoyable et si plate capitaine des services secrets, se tenait devant lui, une tasse de thé à la main, et son zampacuto pas loin. On ne savait jamais.

Parfois, Hitsugaya se demandait si la disparition de sa bien-aimée Yoruichi n'avait pas rendu Soi Fon un peu parano. Sans jamais osé poser la question à voix haute.

La vie était trop belle, et il tenait à en profiter encore un peu.

_Donc, Soi Fon taicho, nous sommes d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête :

_Oui, Hitsugaya taicho.

Par contre, Soi Fon avait un avantage. Elle était peut-être glaciale, obsédé par un chat, et parano, mais au moins, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, _elle_.

_Vous demandez de nous, continua la chef des services secrets, que nous neutralisions une arme potentiellement dangereuse, sans nous faire repérer par l'ennemi. Exact ?

Hitsugaya acquiesça.

_C'est une mission périlleuse. Vous êtes conscient qu'elle va vous couter cher ?

Toshiro cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Il s'était déjà préparer à tout.

_Un mois de rapport remplis par votre division pour notre compte, et la moitié de votre solde annuelle.

Si il ne s'était pas exercé en vue de cet entretien, le capitaine se serait étouffé avec son thé. Ce que demandé Soi Fon était exorbitant. Néanmoins, il acquiesça encore une fois. La mission était trop importante pour qu'il puisse reculer. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il touchait pratiquement au but.

D'un signe de tête, la capitaine mit fin à l'entretien, et Hitsugaya partit.

Certes, il y avait laissé des plumes (et une bonne partie de son salaire), mais si les soldats de Soi Fon arrivaient à remplacer le saké de Matsumoto par de la sauce piquante, ça voudrait largement le coup…

Et puis, au pire, il lui ferait remplir le mois de rapport demandé…

* * *

Voilà ^^ vous avez aimé ? Adoré ? _(arréte de révé)_ Detesté ? Haït ?_ (tu te rapproche de la vérité)_ laissez des rewiews ! ^^

idées de couples, vous étes les bienvenus !


	12. Hot weather, hot meeting

Coucou ! Voici un petit OS donné par mon générateur de couples. Il se passe du temps où Kaien était toujours vivant, et où Nanao venait à peine d'être nommée lieutenant.

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, mais j'ai l'arsenic dans mon tiroir... _(je vais prévenir les flics si tu continues comme ça...)_

* * *

Kaien x Nanao : Chaleur.

Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui. Même dans les bâtiments du Gotei 13, la chaleur était partout présente, et de ce fait, tous les couloirs étaient déserts. Tous ? Non, un couloirs reliant la treiziéme à la huitiéme division retentissait du bruit des pas d'une certaine lieutenant Nanao. La jeune femme rajusta ses lunettes tout en pestant contre son abruti de capitaine qui l'avait envoyé faire une course à Ukitake taicho.

Nanao n'était pas en service depuis très longtemps, et elle soupçonnait Kyoraku d'en profiter pour lui faire une sorte de bizutage en l'envoyant porter toutes sortes de choses à son ami de toujours, le capitaine de la treiziéme.

Alors qu'elle marchait, tête baissé, elle se fit bousculer par un homme. Surprise, Nanao se retourna et tomba sur Kaien Shiba, le lieutenant de la treiziéme.

_Oups, fit celui-ci avec un sourire, je suis vraiment désolé Nanao-chan !

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir légèrement. Morte de honte, elle balbutia :

_Ce… ce n'est rien, Shiba-fukutaicho, c'est… moi qui n'était pas asses attentive… je… je vous prie de m'excuser…

Elle s'inclina et remonta ses lunettes d'un geste vif.

_Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, Nanao-chan ! Répliqua Kaien en riant, appelle moi Kaien et on sera quitte !

Nanao faillit répliquer qu'elle ne lui devait rien vu que c'était lui qui l'avait bousculée, mais elle ravala ses mots en voyant le sourire du lieutenant.

Elle pris une ravissante teinte pivoine. Kaien remarqua le paquet qu'elle tenait :

_C'est pour Ukitake taicho ? Interrogea-t-il.

Incapable de parler, la jeune fille opina du chef. Kaien tendit la main :

_Donne, je vais lui faire parvenir. Rentre dans ta division, et mets-toi à l'ombre ! J'ai l'impression que t'as pris un sacré coup de chaleur !

Sans attendre, il prit le paquet et partit en lui lançant :

_Ton taicho est un monstre ! C'est criminel d'envoyer une jeune fille par ce temps !

Il lui fit un sourire et disparut.

Nanao resta seule, les mains plus légéres, mais un drôle de poids sur le cœur…

* * *

J'espére que ça vous a plus, c'était un petit OS sans prétention_ (manquerais plus que ça, que t'en ai, des prétentions...)_

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Je prends tout ! _(t'aurais du culot de refuser, auteure débile...)_

A la prochaine ! ^^


	13. Docteur Retsu et mister Jyuu

Salut ! C'est encore King Pumpkin ^^ _(sans blague)_ voici un petit OS, que je dédie à Yuna Asura ^^ J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Arsenic mis en paquet, prét à l'envoie vers le japon, mais en attendant, tout est à Tite... _(Appelez la police et l'asile, vite)_

* * *

Unohana x Ukitake : oreiller.

Le capitaine de la troisième division toqua doucement à la porte, et une voix faible lui dit d'entrer.

Unohana fronça légèrement les sourcils en entrant, et en voyant l'état de son « patient ».

Elle se trouvait dans les quartiers de la treizième division, pour soigner (devinez qui ? –suspense à deux balles-) le plus grand malade de toute l'histoire du Sereitei, Ukitake Jyushiro.

_Une crise ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs opina. Allongé sur son lit, il faisait peine à voir. Le teint pâle (encore plus que d'habitude, alors il doit friser le transparent là), le visage tiré et des cernes sous les paupières, il paraissait… vulnérable.

_Je suis navré de vous faire déranger pour si peu, Unohana taicho, murmura-t-il.

La jeune (enfin… juste en apparence, quoi –ok j'arrête avec mes commentaires débiles) femme eut un sourire apaisant :

_En tant que capitaine, vous êtes une priorité, Ukitake taicho, ne vous excusez pas, s'il vous plait.

Le malade soupira, mais sourit, et une étincelle de bonne humeur apparut dans ses yeux chocolats.

_Vous êtes belle, aujourd'hui, Unohana taicho.

Surprise, le médecin le regarda, interdite. Néanmoins, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits, et seul un observateur avisé aurait pu deviner la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

Unohana espérait de tout cœur qu'Ukitake n'en soit pas un.

_Je vous remercie, Ukitake taicho, dit-elle.

_Appelez-moi Jyushiro, répondit le capitaine de la treiziéme, après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps…

Retsu marqua un temps d'arrét. Depuis quand Ukitake était-il si… entreprenant ? Kyoraku devait déteindre sur lui. Pas que c'était désagréable de voir cet aspect du malade, mais bon c'était… inattendu.

Ukitake s'agita, et sourit à la capitaine de la quatriéme division :

_Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous rajuster mon oreiller, s'il-vous-plait ? Je ne me sens pas…

Sans un mot, Unohana se pencha vers lui et tendit une main vers l'oreiller. Main qui se fit intercepter par de fins doigts. Ukitake sourit à nouveau, et releva la tête vers le visage de la jeune femme.

Un peu plus tard, quand Unohana sortit des quartiers de la treiziéme, elle abordait un air satisfait. Isane, qui l'attendait, la suivit docilement en se gardant de lui faire remarquer que sa tresse était nouée à l'envers…

* * *

ca vous a plus ? J'espére que oui ^^

Rewiews ? Idées de couples et de thémes ? Je prend tout ^^ _(envoyez des tomates pourries)_

A la prochaine ^^


	14. La fainéantise II

Me revoilà, avec un petit OS donné par mon générateur de couple ^^ Il est pas extra _(carrément pourri tu veux dire)_ mais je l'aime bien ^^ _(on se fout de ce que tu aimes)_

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews_ (tu ne les mérites pas) _Elles me font super-plaisir ^^

PS : Poison envoyé niark niark _(même dans tes fics tu as un rire débile)_ mais les persos sont toujours à tite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tosen x Stark : Faveur.

Tosen était dans ses appartements. Il méditait, comme d'habitude, sur la justice. Tout était calme autour de lui. L'aveugle ne sentait aucune présence dans les environs. Même Wonderwice était dans sa propre chambre, située non-loin de celle de l'aveugle.

Son visage se détendit un instant en pensant au petit arrancar.

Tosen savait pertinement pourquoi l'enfant avait été créé (je ne le dirais pas, histoire de ne pas vous gacher la surprise quand vous verrez la suite de Bleach ^^), mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir pris le blondinet sous son aile, comme un parent le ferait.

Mais Tosen n'avait pas l'intention d'être un père pour le petit.

Un léger bruit vint le distraire de ses pensées. Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte.

_Entrez, murmura l'aveugle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une présence vint prés de l'ancien capitaine.

_Stark, salua Tosen, qui avait reconnu l'espada.

L'homme hocha la tête, et commença à parler d'un ton trainant.

_Voilà, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une faveur, Tosen-sama… C'est vital…

Le capitaine l'écouta. Enfin, il refusa, choqué par l'idée.

_Hors de question.

_Mais…

_Ce serait contre la justice.

_M'enfin…

_Non.

Dépité, Starck tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Tosen se remit à méditer, mais ne parvint pas à refouler sa colère.

Quand même, lui demander d'endormir Las Noches pour avoir une sieste plus longue était vraiment gonflé !

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^_ (ton optimisme te perdra)_

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Ne vous génez pas ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	15. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Salut ! C'est King Pumpkin qui écrit _(pas possible...)_. J'ai l'estomac bien remplie (je viens de manger)_(mais tout le monde s'en fiche de ta vie, tu sais ?)_ alors je vous livre ce petit drabble dont l'idée du couple est de tenshihouou, alors je lui dédicace spécialement ^^

Bonne lecture

PS : Tout est à ............... [veuillez remplir l'espace vide] (ben oui, je fais participer les lecteurs, moi !)_(on s'en serait passé)_

* * *

Kisuke x Mayuri : Porte.

Akon passa les portes du laboratoire de la douziéme division, l'air pressé et une pile de papiers sous le bras. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au labo privé du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Il allait entrer quand…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Ben, je force pour sortir, Mayuri…

_Mais pas par là, abruti de Kisuke !

Surpris, Akon se laissa tomber à quatre pattes pour observer la scéne, par une petite fente spécialement aménagée par les membres de la douziéme division, histoire de voir ce que leur capitaine traficotait dans cette pièce. Et des fois, ce que le capitaine traficotait était vraiment pas mal. Comme la fois où il avait tenté de croiser un hollow avec une araignée, et où l'expérience avait un peu dégénéré (ils avaient mis des mois à nettoyer tous les bouts de toiles éparpillés dans les labos. La toile était vraiment très solide, et en plus, elle mordait).

Et puis, ça fournissait des sujets de rigolade. Dans le dos du taicho, évidemment. Parce que celui qui se serait avisé d'en parler en présence du panda périmé (un des multiples surnom de Mayuri) aurait vu son espérance de vie diminuer fortement jusqu'à atteindre un zéro aussi douloureux que définitif.

_Plus fort !

_Je voudrais t'y voir, aussi…

Nemu vint voir ce qui se passait. Akon lui fit signe de s'accroupir, et les deux voyeurs continuèrent de zyeuter de tout leur soûl.

Un peu plus tard, tous les membres de la douziéme étaient en train de se rincer l'œil avidement.

Il faut dire que voir Mayuri et Kisuke tenter de retirer le bouchon d'une fiole, sans succés, était une vision des plus collector….

* * *

C'est parti du délire de mon estomac remplie (contrairement à celui d'une jeune fille d'une de mes fics -"Banzai!"-... Non, je ne fais pas de pub ! Mais venez lire quand même...)_(arréte de rêver ma pauvre tu fais pitié._ Tant mieux, la pitié fait vendre._ T'es vraiment débile...)_

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Laissez- moi un message !! ^^

A + ^^


	16. Wake up

Salut ! Ici King Pumpkin, qui vous livre ce petit OS un peu space sur Ishida et Nemu, un petit couple que je trouve mignon tout plein... _(t'es beaucoup trop guimauve) _

J'espére que vous aimerez ^^... _(c'est miévre, tu vas les dégouter à jamais...)_

_PS : Devinez quoi ? Tout est à Tite Kubo. Vous vous en doutiez pas, hein ? (ton humour est aussi pourri que toi)_

* * *

Ishida x Nemu : Eveil.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, il est cinq heures du matin. Elle doit se lever rapidement, passer la poussiére dans les labos, nettoyer les fioles, les ranger par ordre alphabétique, mettre les déchets –à savoir les cobayes devenus inutiles- dans l'incinérateur privé de la douzième division, et préparer le petit-déjeuner de Mayuri-sama.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, elle est toujours la seule debout. Elle quitte ses quartiers en prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller Mayuri-sama, et part vers les laboratoires.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, personne n'est encore là, et toutes les divisions sont désertes. Pas un chat ne rôde, et seule la rosée du matin et là pour veiller sur elle.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, il y a parfois Kyoraku, allongé sur un toit, en train de récupérer d'une soirée bien arrosée. Mais il sommeille, et ne la vois jamais.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'elle marche pour aller dans les laboratoires, elle est seule, et il n'y a que le bruit de ses pas qui résonnent sur le parquet des chemins.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, la solitude qui l'entoure la prend à la gorge, et veut l'étouffer. Mais Nemu a l'habitude, alors elle ne dit rien. Parce que la solitude est la seule chose que Mayuri-sama tolère pour elle.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, elle regrette un peu de ne pas être humaine. Un peu.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, quand elle est presqu'arrivée dans les laboratoires, elle croise une ombre fine.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, elle salut Ishida. Il la salut en rougissant légèrement. Nemu se demande parfois pourquoi.

Quand Nemu s'éveille et qu'Ishida lui sourit gentiment, de ses sourires si rares, elle se demande pourquoi parfois elle aussi voudrait être capable de rougir.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'Uryuu s'embrouille dans ses paroles en la regardant, elle se demande s'il est normal que son cœur artificiel tressaute de cette manière. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse réparer par Mayuri-sama. Il faudrait.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'elle regarde Uryuu, elle se dit que Mayuri-sama n'a peut-être pas besoin de savoir. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un défaut mineur. Juste ça.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'Uryuu lui propose de l'aider dans ses taches quotidiennes, elle dit non.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'Uryuu parait un peu déçu, elle regrette de ne pas savoir dire oui à quelqu'un d'autre que Mayuri-sama.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, et qu'Uryuu lui dit au revoir, elle voudrait le retenir.

Quand Nemu s'éveille et qu'Uryuu part, elle veut le retenir. Mais Mayuri-sama ne l'a pas construite pour dire « je veux ». Alors elle se tait. Elle le regarde s'en aller et entre dans les laboratoires. Elle a de la poussiére à faire.

Quand Nemu s'éveille, le capitaine Kyoraku la regarde sous ses paupiéres mi-closes, en se demandant quand est-ce que ces deux-là se tiendront enfin la main…

* * *

Voilà ^^ Ca vous a plus ? Laissez des rewiews ! ^^

Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en moi !

A la prochaine ! ^^


	17. Question existentielle

Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps ^^ _(pas assés à mon gout)_. Voici un petit drabble, dédicacé à Bumblebee-chan (l'idée est d'elle ^^). J'espére qu'il te plairait !

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et laisse des rewiews ^^

PS : Tite Kubo (j'ai la flemme de mettre les autres mots, alors devinez vous-même ^^)_(flemmarde.)_

* * *

Ggio Vegas x Grimmjow : Félin.

_C'est moi !

_Non, c'est moi !

_Moi !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

En passant prés d'un couloir de Las Noches, Ulquiorra s'arréta en entendant ces voix, puis soupira en réalisant à qui elles appartenaient.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sixième espada, et Ggio Vegas, fraccion de Barragan, deuxiéme espada.

Le quatriéme espada jugea plus prudent de faire demi-tour, quitte à se taper un kilomêtre de plus pour arriver à sa chambre (ben oui c'est grand Las Noches XD).

En ce moment, tous les lieux fréquentés par Vegas et Grimmjow étaient à éviter. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient un nouveau sujet de dispute, affectueusement fourni par Gin un jour où il s'ennuyait.

_Ulquiorra !

Le brun inexpressif s'immobilisa. Zut, repéré. Il se retourna, souffrant milles morts, pour se retrouver face au bleuté et à la fraccion. Grimmjow prit la parole :

_Ulqui, dis à cet abruti de fraccion que c'est moi qui ais raison !

_Schiffer-sama, détromper-le, s'il vous plait !

Si l'arrancar n'avait pas cette façade de glace qui le caractérisait, il aurait sans doute pété un cable, hurlé, arraché deux ou trois murs, bref, aurait eu la réaction que tous les habitants de Las Noches avaient quand ces deux-là se disputaient.

_Dites-lui que c'est ma réincarnation la plus féline !

_Nan, c'est pas vrai ! C'est ma réincarnation !

_Le tigre est le plus félin !

_C'est la panthére !

_Le tigre !

_La panthére !

Etc.

Un remake pathétique de ce qui durait depuis bientôt deux semaines, et qui mettait en rogne tous les hollows à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ulquiorra hésita entre balancer un cero, histoire de créer une diversion valable, ou parlementer –en gros, dire deux mots et se casser en vitesse (ben oui, c'est Ulquiorra, hein ! Faut pas lui en demander trop question paroles XD)

Finalement, notre quatriéme espada les convainquit qu'un avis féminim serait plus à même de juger la réincarnation la plus féline.

En fait, Hallibel passait par-là, et il l'avait juste montré du doigt avant de se carapater –avec froideur, évidemment-.

Grimmjow et Ggio le regardérent avec admiration, avant de se précipiter vers la tercera.

_Hey, Hallibel !

La jeune femme se retourna, et nos deux héros eurent la déception de leur vie.

Dans les bras de l'arrancar, un superbe petit chaton se faisait câliner par la tercera.

Hallibel ne comprit pas pourquoi d'un coup, les deux arrancars fondirent en larmes et partirent en courant vers leurs chambres respectives.

C'est vrai quoi, être un féroce félin, c'est bien beau, mais se faire chouchouter par un bonnet F, c'est pas gagné…

* * *

Voilà... La fin est un peu pourrie _(il y a pas que la fin, d'ailleurs...)_ et j'en suis désolé ^^ Mais j'espére qu'il vous a quand même plus !

A la prochaine ^^

PS : Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en moi !^^


	18. Coups de chaleur

Coucou ! Voici un petit OS, dédicacé à Yuna Asura ^^ parce que c'est toujours bien de rencontrer d'autre fan obsessionelle _(tu es la seule obsessionelle ici)_ XD. J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Les persos sont à tite kubo, mais j'ai engagé un pro, alors ça ne devrait plus être un probléme pour que je les ait, niark niark niark... _(va voir un psy ou tu vas finir en prison)_

* * *

Ukitake x Unohana : Chaleur.

Isane se posait des questions.

Elle avait un grand respect pour sa supérieur, Unohana taicho, mais elle se posait des questions.

Depuis quelques temps, il se passait des choses bizarres, dans le Sereitei.

Enfin, dans une partie du Sereitei, tout du moins.

D'abords, l'était de santé anormalement grave du capitaine de la treiziéme division, Ukitake Jyuushiro. En effet, de dernier était de plus en plus faible…

Non content d'avoir ses crises habituelles, il était aussi plus sensible à la chaleur, et avait fréquemments des malaises qui l'obligeaient à se coucher.

Unohana taicho était donc de plus en plus demandée à son chevais par Kiyone et Sentaro, toujours plus inquiets pour la santé de leur taicho bien-aimé.

Mais quand même, Isane se demandait pourquoi Unohana taicho continuait à y aller, alors qu'elle avait tellement de choses plus importantes à faire…

Néanmoins, elle chassa bien vite toutes ses pensées, pour se concentrer sur son taicho, qui partait en direction de la treiziéme division. Sans doute Ukitake taicho avait-il fait un malaise du à la chaleur.

Isane se concentra et s'inclina brièvement devant son capitaine, qui lui adressa un sourire.

Dans la chambre de Jyuushiro, Unohana soupira. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil :

_Que se passe-t-il, Retsu ?

_Il va nous falloir une nouvelle excuse pour continuer à nous voir, Jyuushiro.

_Pourquoi ? Celle des coups de chaleur marche très bien.

_Oui mais tout de même… tu commence sérieusement à inquitéter tes troisiémes siéges, et puis…

« Avoir un coup de chaleur en plein hiver, c'est un peu gonflé… pensa la jeune femme en regardant la neige tourbilloner sur le Sereitei.

* * *

J'espére qu'il vous a plus...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez, s'il vous plait ^^ !

A la prochaine !


	19. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

Bonjour trés chers lecteurs ! Ici votre bien-aimée _(dans tes rêves)_ King Pumpkin ! Voici Un petit OS dédicacé à Mayuu, puisque c'est son idée ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des rewiews !!!^^

Enjoy !

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo... mais je l'aurais, je l'aurais ! _(vas te faire enfermer)_

* * *

Ggio Vegas x Soi Fon : Jalousie.

Ggio était… sur les nerfs. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Soi Fon, la capitaine des services secrets et accessoirement la fille la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais vu –même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, ben oui, quand on est un arrancar, on a une fierté à tenir !- il avait vécu dans un bonheur quasi-total.

Bon, mis à part le fait que sa copine ait un orgueil et une fierté à toute épreuve –garantie 100% inoxydable, inébranlable etc.-, qu'elle semble avoir une aversion particuliére pour les sourires, mais Ggio Vegas n'était pas non plus un grand joyeux, alors ça allait, et une tendance manifeste à l'assassinat -mais bon, entre psychopathes fanatiques on se comprend.

Mais _ça_, c'était beaucoup trop.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter Yoruichi Shihouin, et l'admiration sans borne que lui portait Soi.

D'abords, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser ; ainsi, le maudit chat dormait dans _leur_ lit, et, plus grave encore, dans les bras de _sa_ Soi Fon à lui.

Ensuite, il avait découvert qu'une quantité incroyable du salaire de la fille qu'il aimait passait dans la nourriture pour chat de luxe. Un réfrigérateur entier leur était dédié. Et Ggio n'avait même pas le droit d'y gouter.

Mais le plus grave était que Soi n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche : Yoruichi-sama par-ici, Yoruichi-sama par-là, elle parlait toujours d'elle !

Il était jaloux.

_J'EN AI MARRE ! Explosa un beau jour l'arrancar.

Il sortit violement, laissant une Soi Fon pétrifiée. Qu'avait-il donc ? Se demanda la jeune femme.

Puis, elle regarda le grand poster de Yoruichi-sama qu'elle tenait à la main, et la compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Ggio rentra, après avoir massacré tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il eut une impression bizarre…

D'abords, des centaines et des centaines de boites pour chat étaient entassées dans les poubelles.

Ensuite, il entra dans la chambre et ne trouva pas de chat noir, mais une Soi Fon plus qu'accueillante…

L'arrancar sourit en se disant que finalement, Yoruichi n'était pas si désagréable que ça… quand elle n'était pas là !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espére que ça vous a plus ^^

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en ^^ !!!

A la prochaine ^^


	20. Séance de matage

Salut tout le monde ! Ici King Pumpkin, qui vous offre ce manifique, que dis-je, splendide, superbe _(c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi)_ OS, dédicacé à Sakyhime-chan, vu que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée ^^ merci aussi à tout ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^ ça fait super-plaisir !!

J'espére qu'il vous plaira _(aucune chance)_

_E_njoy

PS : Tout est à Tite T_T Ouin...

* * *

Kaien x Miyako : Rencontre.

C'était l'automne. Les feuilles mortes tourbillonaient (au vent mauvais, qui me porte et m'emporte, pareil à la feuille morte… bon ok j'arrête mon délire poétique XD)

Le vent soufflait doucement, agitant les cheveux des passants.

Pas que les cheveux, d'ailleurs.

L'avantage, quand on est au Sereitei, c'est que toutes les nanas sont en robes.

Le désanvantage, c'est que toutes les nanas ont des zampacutos.

C'est donc en essayant de se faire très discret que Kaien s'était planqué sous un arbre, et faisait mine de dormir trééééééés profondément, alors qu'en réalité, il matait sans honte les jupes des filles. Pas que les jupes, mais on va pas chipoter.

« Tiens ? Nemu arrive, songea notre petit voyeur avec plaisir.

Il était vrai que voir Nemu et ses siiii belles jambes, mises en valeur par sa jupe siiii courte, était un des plus grands plaisirs de tous les hommes du Sereitei.

Enfin, de tous ceux qui étaient asses cing… courageux pour braver le terrible et très taré commandant de la douziéme division.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs lui assura que le psycopathe n'était pas là.

C'est que sous ses airs de fou sanguinaire et sadique, il était un peu protecteur envers sa créature. Beaucoup trop au gout de tous les hommes qui avaient finis en bocaux pour avoir mater sa « fille ».

_Et toi !

Un gros coup de pied fit valser notre très sexy lieutenant de la treiziéme, qui alla percuter un arbre. Très surpris, il se releva, et croisa une paire d'yeux bleux.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à mater les filles ? Demanda la propriétaire des yeux.

_Hmm… eh bien je… Kaien s'interrompit et un sourire charmeur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais dit-moi, comment t'appelles-tu, belle enfant ?

La « belle enfant » en question ne parut pas charmée _du tout_. La preuve fut que notre séducteur se reprit un coup de pied.

_Espèce de vicieux ! Tu te cache sous les arbres pour pouvoir mater les nanas quand il y a du vent ! T'es vraiment un pervers !

Le jeune lieutenant détailla la jeune fille. Elle était très, très belle. Un visage ovale et fin, un corps très bien proportionné, elle était… Whouaw… juste whouaw. Malheureusement, son caractère semblait aussi être whouaw. Mais dans un sens plus violent.

_Whouaw, marmonna-t-il, complétement sous le charme.

« Une fille comme ça, ou je la tue, ou je l'épouse ! » pensa-t-il.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

_Que je t'y reprenne plus, ou je te jure que lieutenant ou pas, je t'étripe !

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit d'un pas rageur.

_Qu'est-ce que… eh, mais attendez !

Kaien se jeta à sa poursuite, complètement obnubilé.

A quelques mêtres de là, Jyuushiro soupira et lança à Shunsui :

_Tu as contaminé mon lieutenant avec tes techniques de dragues débiles ! J'espère que t'es content…

Sans répondre, le capitaine de la huitième eut un sourire victorieux.

* * *

Voilà !

kaien ne vous a pas trop paru OOC ? et miyako ? J'espére que non, mais moi, perso, je les vois bien comme ça, ces deux-là...

Ca vous a plus ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez des rewiews !!!! ^^

Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en !

A la prochaine ! ^^


	21. La décision de la mort

Salut tout les monde !!! Ici King Pumpkin, qui tiens la forme, et qui vous le dis !! _(c'est ta vie) _Voici aujourd'hui en exclusivité totale un super OS dédicacé à Yuna Asakura, vu que l'idée est d'ellle, merci Yuna pour toutes tes idées ^^ !!!!

Et merci aussi à toi lecteur qui me lit, supporte patiemment mes délires et continu à suivre ce que j'écris (tiens, tu peux aussi aller jeter un coup d'oeil à "Banzai !! Mon autre fic, tant que t'y es ^^) _(tu commence à faire peur)_

_Enjoy ^^ !!_

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, mais on lui pardonne...

* * *

Unohana x Byakuya : Réunion.

Au Gotei 13, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Tosen était mort, ainso qu'Aizen, judicieusement tué par Kurosaki Ichigo, Gin était emprisonné, et tout allait très, très bien.

Or, tout le monde le sait, le calme entraine la sérénité, la sérénité entraine la méditation, la méditation entraine des pensées profondes, les pensées profondes entrainent des réflections, les réflexions entrainent des actions, les actions des réunions entre différentes personnes, et les réunions entre différentes personnes entrainent des grosses conn… bêtises, dirons-nous.

Et aujourd'hui, la conn… réunion du jour réunissait Renji, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku, bonnet F de référence, Kira, dépressif notoire, Shuuei, et son sensuel 69 tatoué sur la joue, Yachiru, la pile sur patte, Shunsui, pervers de son état, Nanao, anti-pervers de son état, Jyuushiro Ukitake, le plus grand malade du Seireitei, et… un peu tout les capitaines, lieutenants, troisiémes siéges etc. du Seireitei, d'ailleurs.

Tous ? Non. Il en manquait deux. Deux capitaines qui étaient justement le sujet de discussion du jour.

_Retsu est un excellent médecin, avait dit Jtuushiro.

_Byakuya est un excellent combattant, et un homme très raffiné, avait répondu Shunsui.

Ils avaient passé de longues heures à énumérer les qualités des deux victi… personnes, avant d'arriver sur une conclusion en toute somme logique (pour eux) :

_Ce sont probablement des êtres fantastiques.

_Aussi fantastiques l'un que l'autre.

_Ils sont célibataires.

_Aussi célibataires l'un que l'autre.

_Ils sont hétéros.

_Aussi hétéro l'un que l'autre.

_La conclusion qui s'impose est donc de les réunir.

_Marions-les !

(Référence cinématographique pourrie à un film super célébre et super pourri XD qui c'est qui trouve ?)

La solution avait fait l'unanimité, et de toute manière, ce qui n'étaient pas contents, eh ben ils allaient se faire cuire un œuf ailleurs, non mais ho !

Aussitôt, des plans avaient été échafaudé pour réunir les deux futurs martyrs… tourtereaux, à commencer par un philtre d'amour gentiment concocté par Nemu.

_Yatta ! Génial !

_On va les marier-eu ! On va les marier-eu !

_MATSUMOTO !! Arrête tout de suite !

_M'enfin, taicho…

A quelques mêtres de là, Byakuya releva son oreille de la porte, soudainement très pâle. Retsu le regarda avec un sourire. Le noble rajusta son écharpe.

_Ils comptent nous mettre ensembles, déclara-t-il enfin.

Unohana lui sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ils sont peut-être très stupide, mais au moins, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, pensa Byakuya en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

Et celle-ci remercia le ciel d'avoir donnée cette idée à Renji lors d'une énième visite à sa division…

* * *

J'espére que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews, ou même des couples ou des thémes, même si vous trouvez qu'ils sont stupides ^^ !!!

Rewiews ? _(va crever)_

A la prochaine 


	22. Ménage de printemps

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est King Pumkin ^^. Aujourd'hui, c'est un OS suggéré par fyekawai, alors je lui dédicace ^^ (J'espére qu'il te plaira !)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, et à ceux qui laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais suite à une augmentation de travail, de problémes, des parents agaçants et encore et toujours de devoirs, je vais peut-être devoir ralentir un peu mon rythme de parution. J'essayerais quand même de me maintenir à un OS par jour, voir plus le week-end ^^ Mon emploi du temps est super-chargé, je n'ai même plus le temps de répondre aux rewiews TT_TT GOMENASAAAAAAAIIIIII !!!!!! (*va pour se tuer*)

Je ferais quand même tous les couples que vous me demanderez, même si ça prendra du temps, alors n'hésitez pas à en envoyer, j'exécuterais les demandes ^^

Quand à "Banzai !" je publierais un chapitre tous les trois jours environs. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est ça ou rien du tout (merci les parents !!! --') =(

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez _(tu peux toujours rêver)_

King Pumkin

* * *

Ichigo x Urahara : Plumeau.

Urahara Kisuke, marchand de son état, avait une boutique. Comme tous les marchands, il est vrai. Sa boutique possédait une devanture, avec le nom du magasin inscrit dessus, comme toutes les boutiques, et elle possédait à vrai dire toutes les apparences d'une boutique ordinaire.

Mais l'intérieur de sa boutique possédait quelque chose qu'aucune autre boutique au monde (ou du moins du quartier) ne possédait.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelquonc article, même si il y en avait des bizarres chez Urahara. Non. Le vrai mystére du magasin résidait dans autre chose.

L'étrangeté de la chose, son incrédibilité, ce truc incroyable était en fait l'innommable bo… bazar qui régnait dans la boutique.

Partout, il y avait de _trucs_ informes qui trainaient par terre, se mélangeant avec des Chappy laissés là par Rukia, ou encore les fringues démodées de Renji, si gentiment surnommé Squatteur-san. Partout on pouvait voir un amas d'objets hétéroclites qui s'entremélaient pour former un tableau digne des plus grands peintres modernes (si si, vous savez, ceux qui mettent n'importe quoi sur la toile et présentent ça comme de l'art abstrait XD)

Et pourtant, toutes ces choses qui trainaient et s'entassaient avaient une particularité très étranges…

Elles étaient propres.

Pas un grain de poussiére sur les objets, même pas une petite trace de crasse. Ils paraissaient tous sortir d'un grand ménage de printemps.

_Comment tu fais ? Interrogea un jour à ce sujet notre fraise préférée, j'ai nommé Ichigo.

Kisuke lui jeta un regard surpris :

_Pardon ?

_Il y a un bazar pas possible dans ta boutique, et pourtant, tout est propre. Comment tu fais ?

_Aaaah, ça… Eh bien, je suis très malin…

Kisuke se pencha sur son roux, et une étincelle malicieuse naquit dans ses yeux. Il captura les lèvres du shinigami remplaçant dans un baiser plein de passion. Ichigo se laissa faire, appréciant la douceur de ce contact, et s'apprétait à y mettre du sien quand…

_Et j'ai de très, très bon serviteurs, murmura Kisuke en sortant une main de son dos, et en collant un plumeau dans celles de son compagnon.

Il sortit de chez lui en sifflant d'un air guilleret :

_Et n'oublie pas de faire la poussiére sous les meubles !

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un grand cri retentissait :

_JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEER !!!!!!

* * *

Voilà ! J'espére que vous avez aimé ^^

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en ^^

A la prochaine ^^ _(va faire tes devoirs !!!!)_


	23. On a un probléme

Coucou ! Voici un OS dédicacé à Sakyhime-chan, vu que c'est son idée ^^ j'espére qu'il te plaira !!

Merci encore à vous qui me lisez, et supportez patiemment tous mes délires, et laissez des rewiews !! ^^

Enjoy ^^ !

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, mais je l'aurais... je l'aurais !!! _(c'est ça...)_

* * *

Stark x Hallibel : Oreiller.

Il y avait un probléme.

Un énorme probléme. Encore plus gros que tous ceux jamais arrivé à Las Noches, petit pays si tranquille et morbide où vivent de si tranquilles et morbides arrancars –autre mot pour « gros psychopathes assoifés de sang et de tripes »-. Encore plus gros qu'un certain shinigami aux cheveux oranges, qu'un certains dictateur à la méche rebelle sponsorisée Loréale (parce qu'il le vaut bien) voulant devenir calife à la place du ca… euh… nan, Dieu à la place de Dieu.

Enfin bref. Tout Las Noches et ses petits habitants étaient dans la grosse, mais quand je dis grosse, c'est vraiment grosse, mer… mélasse.

C'était la fin du monde.

Pire, l'apocalypse.

Même Aizen était un peu inquiet, parce que c'était lui qui avait prévu de faire l'apocalypse quand il le désirait, alors que là, elle leur tombait sur le coin de nez genre « paf-jt'e-prend-en-traitre-et-vas-y-que-tu-m'as-pas-vu-venir- ! »

Une cométe allait s'écraser sur le Hueco Mundo dans quelques secondes, ou pire, les martiens allaient débarquer. Ou alors, les réserves de thé étaient vides. Ou il allait probablement se passer un truc horrible et incroyable.

Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Et là, le signe s'était que Starck, primera espada, flemmard en chef, empeureurs des paresseux, maître des oreillers etc etc… était… réveillé. En plein milieux de l'après-midi, juste après la traditionnelle pause thé annonciatrice d'un ennui mortel, et équivalente à une douzaine de somnifères.

Il était réveillé.

Même Gin en avait perdu son sourire.

_J'vous jure ! Hurla Grimmjow à l'albinos, j'lai vu ! Il marchait dans les couloirs ! Il était réveillé bordel de merde !!!!!

[Nous vous prions d'excuser le langage pour le moins impoli de l'arrancar, mais bah c'est comme ça, alors celui qu'est pas content, eh ben il va se faire cuire un œuf chez les shinigamis !]

Aizen pâlit un peu, Nnoitra se mit à beugler, Szayel suggéra de faire des expériences pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez le primera –une substance illicite dans le thé, peut-être ?- et Ulquiorra… ne bougea pas (étonnant pas vrai ?), même si un observateur avisé muni d'un microscope aurait pu discerné un léger petit blanchissement de sa peau.

Seule Lylinette, qui avait été kidnappée par les autres, ne montrait aucun signe d'agitation. Elle finit par expliquer qu'elle avait planquée tous les oreillers de Starck, mais refusa de dire pourquoi.

Enfin, Sommarie posa la question qui tue :

_Mais où est Hallibel ?

Un grand silence se fit.

Quelques centaines de mêtres plus loin, Starck se pelotonna sur le ventre de la tercera, très content d'avoir _enfin_ trouvé l'oreiller et la femme de sa vie.

Quand à la jeune femme, elle esquissa un sourire, et se dit qu'elle devrait penser à remercier Lylinette en lui filant les photos de Hitsugaya comme elle le lui avait promit.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ J'espére que vous avez aimé... _(l'espoir fait vivre)_

Les photos de Hitsugaya, c'est un délire personnel que je mettrais peut-être dans un des mes OS... Un jour... peut-être... (vous aimeriez ou pas ? Si oui, précisez-moi un contexte ^^) je verrais bien les fraccions de Hallibel faire un traffic de photos de shinigamis et d'arrancars... pourquoi pas sous la douche ?

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en ! ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	24. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens 2

Coucou ! Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour..._ (arrête de regarder Pokémon)_ Voici un OS un peu plus court que d'habitude, désolé ^^, dédicacé à freak qui a eu l'idée de ce petit couple original n.n

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et ceux qui laissent des rewiews !! (un jour je ferais un OS rien que pour vous ^^ si vous avez des idées, envoyez-en moi !)

Enjoy !^^

PS : Il est célib, tite ? Nan parce que si il cherche une fiancée, je suis toute préte à le récupérer, hein... et les persos de bleach avec lui ! Niark niark _(personne, et encore moins Tite Kubo, ne voudra jamais de toi)_

* * *

Hallibel x Soi Fon : Jalousie

Soi Fon est une grande capitaine. Forte, intelligente, etc etc. C'était un génie de la tactique, une experte en maniement des zampacutos, et de toutes les armes d'ailleurs. Sa discrétion légendaire faisait d'elle l'assassin parfait.

Malgré cela, elle n'avait qu'un seul point faible. Son admiration éperdue pour Yoruichi, son maître bien-aimé. Tout le monde pensait que cet espèce de loyauté était sans faille et sans borne.

Mais, ils se trompaient. Il y avait une faille.

Soi Fon était jalouse.

Yoruichi avait une poitrine incroyable. Soi Fon l'adorait.

Mais cette poitrine ne serait jamais à elle, puisque Yoruichi était à Kisuke.

Soi Fon était jalouse de Kisuke.

Mais elle ne l'avait jamais montrée. Même quand son maître venait très fréquemment chez elle pour dormir ou même y vivre, Soi Fon ne laissait rien paraître.

Elle se contentait d'aller acheter des boites de nourriture pour chat de luxe, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir acheter Yoruichi avec ça.

Or, un jour, quelque chose changea.

Yoruichi allait, comme d'habitude, chez Soi Fon, histoire de « casser la croute entre filles ». En gros, elle mangeait à l'œil, et Soi Fon l'écoutait en l'admirant. Le carde idéal, quoi (eeeeh oui, notre Yoruichi est un poil narcissique XD)

Elle passa le pas de la porte, et s'apprétait à entrer dans la cuisine, quand… elle se fit gentiment mais proprement virer par sa disciple !

Dépitée, elle rentra chez elle, mais ne put se retenir de sourire.

De son coté, Soi Fon se prélassait tendrement, enlacée par la généreuse poitrine de Hallibel, qui souriait sous son masque…

* * *

C'est la deuxiéme fois que Yoruichi se fait virer de chez Soi Fon par Soi Fon... Elle va finir par croire que je ne l'aime pas... YORUICHIIII !!! C'EST PAS VRAIIII !!! JE SUIS FAN DE TOI !!!! REVIENS !!!! _(elle a bien fait de fuir une folle comme toi)_

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en ^^ !

PS : Pour le OS que je vais faire rien que pour vous, généreux fans, je verrais bien une histoire impliquant des fangirls (vous XD) le Seireitei, Las Noches et un certain traffic de photo mentionné précédemment... Vous en pensez quoi ?


	25. Le romantisme

Coucou tout le monde ! Ici King Pumkin, comme d'habitude, avec ce OS asses court, dédicacé à Yuna ^^ Désolé pour l'attente, j'espére qu'il te plaira !

Merci beaucoup à vous tous, mes lecteurs !

Enjoy ^^ _(aucun risque)_

PS : Les persos sont à Tite Kubo, mais il ne pourra jamais résister à une beauté telle que moi ..._ (la modestie est une de tes principales qualités, non ?)_

* * *

Nanao x Shunsui : Cerise.

Kyoraku Shunsui. Capitaine de la huitiéme division. Pervers avéré. Flemmard en chef.

Soit.

Ce capitaine était probablement l'un des plus forts que le Seireitei pouvait s'estimer heureux –ou malheureux/totalement désespéré/dépressif/au bord du suicide, au choix- de compter.

Son zampacuto était l'un des deux seuls à pouvoir se dédoubler -avec celui de son très cher ami Jyuushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la douziéme division- et ses connaissances en matière de combat étaient très nombreuses.

Néanmoins, Shunsui était un excentrique extrêmement bizarre. Ne serait-ce qu'avec son ridicule manteau rose, et ses fleurs dans les cheveux, on pouvait facilement le deviner.

Il était également paresseux, et ne ratait aucune occasion de dormir, que ce soit sur son bureau, dans ses appartements ou même pendant une réunion des capitaines.

Il détestait la paperasse, au grand désespoir de tous.

Mais surtout, c'était un pervers incorrigible. Un pervers de la pire espèce.

Celle des romantiques.

Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça que quand Nanao lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il aime tant les fleurs de cerisier, et qu'il lui répond doucement que « c'est parce que l'odeur de la cerise se marit divinement bien avec ma Nanao-chan », sa lieutenant oublie pendant un moment tout les défauts de son taicho, et se détourne pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en, je satisferais toutes les demandes !!^^ (d'ailleurs, tous ceux qui en ont envoyé devrait voir leur OS arriver bientôt ^^)

A la prochaine ^^

PS : l'OS sur les fangirls et le traffic de photo est en marche... il y aura peut-être plusieurs chapitres... vous en pensez quoi ? (Si vous voulez apparaître dedans, dites-le ^^)


	26. Un prince de contes de fées

Salut tout le monde !!! Ici King Pumkin, trés, trés en fooooooooooooorme !!!! _(fuyez)_ Aujourd'hui, je vous livre ce fantastique, que dis-je, ce merveilleux, ce superbe, cet incroyable _(oui bon ça va hein)_ OS, dédicacé à Mayuu (je te promet de poster aussi le ByaHisana que tu m'as demandé il y a tréééééés longtemps ^^ mais je suis débordé par le travail, alors patiente un peu, stp, il va venir, avec toutes les autres commandes !) J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Autre dédicace à vous tous, qui me lisez, qui supportez mes délires, qui laissez des rewiews, et qui m'accompagnez le long des ces OS ^^ Merci !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Pff... Tout est à Tite, comme d'hab....

* * *

Kaien x Ichigo : Conte de fée.

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait.

Le ciel était sombre, et de gros nuages d'un gris sale s'étaient amassés au-dessus de la ville de Karakura.

Dans la rue, des filets d'eau s'étaient formés et dégoulinaient le long de la rue.

Ichigo Kurosaki, petit garçon de cinq ans, sauta à pieds joints dans un de ces ruisseaux. Il y eu quelques éclaboussures, que le rouquin regarda sans entrain.

Ichigo n'était pas content.

Mais alors pas content du tout. Il s'était disputé avec sa Maman, parce que… il ne savait plus, mais c'était la faute de sa Maman d'abords !

Alors il était partit, parce que c'était même pas juste que sa Maman elle soit en colère contre lui. Il était furieux.

C'est donc tout naturellement au nom de cette fureur qu'il alla pourchasser des pigeons, histoire de les voir s'envoler ou d'en attraper quelques-uns (le défoulage sur les pigeons c'est très efficace XD je vous conseille d'essayer, ça fait un bien fou)

_BOUUUUUUUH !!!! Hurla une fraise de cinq ans en courant vers les volatiles.

Les oiseaux s'envolérent, et Ichigo rigola. Qu'est-ce que c'était con, un pigeon.

Il marcha encore un peu, en flanquant la frousse de leur vie aux pigeons qu'il croisait, avant de s'arrêter.

Il commençait à avoir un peu faim.

Sa Maman devait être plus calme, alors il pouvait rentrer à la maison manger, non ? Avec un peu de chance, elle avait même fait des ramens (en mode « Naruto » XD).

Notre petite fraise saliva en pensant à ses ramens. Il fit donc demi-tour en alla vers sa maison.

_Maison ? T'es où ? demanda Ichigo, au bout de dix minutes de marche.

Bien entendu, la maison ne répondit pas, et le petit garçon conclut tout naturellement que sa maison lui faisait la tête. Ou alors elle était partit. Ichi blémit. Non, sa Maman et sa maison pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Elles pouvaient pas être partis sans lui !

Qu'elles abandonnent Papa, passait encore, parce que Papa il était pas intelligent, d'abords. Mais pas lui ! Sa Maman, eh ben elle l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner !

(À noter qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse s'être paumé. Ben non, quand on a cinq ans, on ne se perd pas, se sont les autres qui ont bougé !)

Il marcha pendant longtemps, et se mit à pleurer.

_Maaamaaaaan… pourquoi t'es partis ?

Il essuya son nez avec sa manche.

_Ouuuuiiiiiiiiin…

Soudain, il s'étala misérablement par terre, plongeant tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Il y eu de grosses gouttes d'eau terreuse qui volérent.

_Eh merde ! Pesta une voix.

Surpris, Ichigo releva la tête.

_De la boue sur mon uniforme ! Miyako va me tuer, c'était le dernier qui me restait !

La silhouette s'interrompit, et remarqua la tignasse rousse qui dépassait d'une montagne de boue. Ichigo le regarda :

_Monsieur ?

Le Monsieur eut l'air surpris :

_Tu peux me voir, gamin ?

_Ze zuis bas un gabin, d'abords ! Oui ze peut de voir, z'ai des zieux, za ze voit bas ?

(A force de rester sous la pluie, il a rattrapé un rhume, l'Ichigo, d'où le langage…)

Traduction : « Je suis pas un gamin, d'abords ! Oui je peux te voir, j'ai des yeux, ça se voit pas ? »

Le Monsieur soupira, et s'approcha de l'enfant :

_Ben ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Tu t'appelle comment, gamin ?

_ZE ZUIS BAS UN GABIN ! MEME GUE Z'EST BA BABAN GUI L'AS DIT !

(Traduction : « JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! MEME QUE C'EST MA MAMAN QUI L'AS DIT ! »)

Monsieur rigola, et tendit sa main à Ichigo :

_T'es perdu, gam… petit ?

_... Hn.

_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il sourit :

_Moi c'est Kaien, et toi ?

_... Ichigo.

Le petit garçon se releva, et regarda le gentil Monsieur. Il était… beau. Un peu moins que ça Maman (mais plus beau que sa Maman, c'était pas possible), mais beau quand même.

_D'es beau, Bonsieur.

(Traduction :… Cherchez vous-même, bande de flemmards !)

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Euh… merci.

_Du voudrais de barier avec boi guand je serais grand ?

(Tu voudrais te marier avec moi quand je serais grand ?)

Un sourire vint fleurir sur le visage du Monsieur, qui rigola :

_On verra ça, petit. Mais pour le moment, 'faut que tu retrouve ta maman, pas vrai ?

Ichigo sourit, et prit la main du Monsieur, qui l'amena prés d'une maison :

_Bon, ben salut ! Fit le Monsieur en partant, j'te laisse ici, petit !

Ichigo agita la main :

_Et d'oublies bas gu'on doit ze marier, hein !

Kaien rigola et disparut.

_Ichigo !

Le petit garçon se retourna et sourit à sa Maman :

_Baban !

Sa mère l'enlaça tendrement :

_Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

_Baban, z'ai rengondré un brince gomme dans les gondes de fées…

(Maman, j'ai rencontré un prince comme dans les contes de fées…)

Masaki sourit, et emmena son fils à la maison.

Plus loin, Kaien regarda la tignasse rousse s'éloigner avec un sourire.

« Quand même, quand je vais dire à Miyako que je me suis fait draguer par un gosse… Songea-t-il en allant rejoindre son équipe, elle voudra jamais me croire… »

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ou de thémes ? Envoyez-en ! ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	27. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Coucou ! Me voici, avec un OS, dédicacé à Yuna ^^

Merci à tous, vous qui me lisez, me supportez _(franchement je sais pas comment vous faites)_, et laissez des rewiews !!!! Merci beaucoup !!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : ... Chuis obligé de le dire ? _(oui)_... Bon ben... toutestàtitekubovoilac'estfaitaurevoirmerci. _(t'es vraiment débile)_

* * *

Shunsui x Unohana : Souvenirs de jeunesse.

Les plus vieux capitaines du Gotei 13 sont sans conteste Kyoraku Shunsui, Jyuushiro Ukitake, et Unohana Retsu (bon, il y a aussi Yamamoto, mais lui, au stade où il en est, c'est plus un vieux, c'est carrément un mort-vivant XD).

On les considére comme d'excellents amis. Tout le monde sait que Shunsui et Ukitake sont unis comme les doigts de la main, mais aussi que Retsu et le malade sont véritablement très proches.

Mais personne ne se pose trop de question sur ce qui unit Shunsui et Unohana. On pense que c'est Ukitake, puisque c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en communs, ces deux-là.

Quelque part, c'est vrai, puisque c'est Ukitake qui a présenté Unohana à Shunsui.

Les trois capitaines s'en souviennent parfaitement, même si Retsu n'en parle pas trop, puisque cela reviendrait à admettre son très grand âge, chose que toute femme à en horreur.

C'était par une belle après-midi d'été…

Shunsui regardait pensivement les feuilles vertes des arbres s'agiter. Il y avait pas mal de vent, et on pouvait voir toute sorte de chose s'envoler… notamment les jupes des filles (eh oui, notre Shunsui est pervers de naissance !).

Du haut de ses huit ans, il attendait son ami, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt, avec une « jolie surprise » selon ses propres mots.

Une jeune femme sursauta quand une brise coquine souleva sa jupe –aussitôt observée par le regard d'un petit pervers en herbe-. Un sourire tranquille naquit sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

_Eh bien… il en met du temps, Jyuu-chan… murmura-t-il.

Ca faisait quand même pas loin de deux heures qu'il poireautait ici ! Fichu Jyuushiro et ses fichues surprises… Même pour un flemmard accompli, ça faisait un peu long.

Il regarda un cerisier, qui était en fleur. C'était étrange, la période de floraison était pourtant loin.

Une fleur se détacha de l'arbre, et vint se poser sur le nez de l'enfant. Shunsui sourit à nouveaux, et prit les pétales dans ses mains, pour respirer profondément l'odeur des fleurs. Le parfum l'enchanta.

Soudain, il y eut un coup de vent plus fort que les autres, et le délicat objet s'envola des mains du gamin.

_Eh, attend !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shunsui se mit à courir après les pétales. Il parcourut quelques mêtres, avant de tomber misérablement.

_Zut… marmonna-t-il, le nez dans l'herbe.

_Eh ben, Shunui, tu fais quoi ?

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami Jyuushiro, le petit grogna un peu, pour la forme, avant de se relever :

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Jyuu-chan ? Ca fait super longtemps que j'tattend, moi, t'étais vraiment lo…

Le reste du mot s'étrangla dans sa bouche, quand son regard rencontra deux perles noires, et un sourire gentil.

_Shunsui, je te présente Retsu-chan, c'est elle ma « surprise » ! Fit Jyuushiro en souriant.

_Euh… salut… balbutia lamentablement Shunui en regardant la petite fille lui répondre en riant légèrement.

_Ravie de te rencontrer, Shunsui, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Perdu dans la contemplation de l'enfant, le jeune garçon sera lentement la main tendue.

_De… de même…

Puis, il regarda Jyuushiro, qui se fichait ouvertement de lui et de son air niais. Il se précipita sur son ami, et une bagarre « pour de faux » s'ensuivit, suivit avec passion par Retsu, qui s'occupa ensuite de soigner les blessés. Ils partirent tous en riant…

C'était le début d'une grande amitié.

Maintenant, alors que Jyuushiro regarde Retsu qui descend le long de l'allée dans son kimono de cérémonie, rayonnante de bonheur, et Shunsui, qui l'attend à l'autel, alors qu'Isane et Nanao tentent de retenir leurs larmes de bonheur, il se dit que, finalement, leur jeunesse et leru insouciance d'enfant n'est pas si loin que ça...

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ J'espére que vous avez aimé ! (perso, j'ai adoré écrire le passage sur leur enfance ^^)

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en ! ^^

A la prochaine ^^

PS : Je vous demande un peu de temps pour la fic sur les fangirls ^^ elle est bien en cours, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, entre ces OS et "Banzai !", plus tous ce qui m'arrive par-dessus, je suis débordée... en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... ^^


	28. Jeux d'enfants

Salut ! Voici King Pumkin, avec ce OS asses court, dédicacé à Mayuu ^^ c'est la premiére fois que j'écrit sur ce couple, j'espére que ce n'est pas trop raté... _(si c'est toi qui l'as écrit, ça ne peut qu'être raté...)_

J'sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, je n'écrit que des trucs avec des enfants... 'faudrait que je me remette à faire des OS avec les persos adultes...

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite Kubo, sauf l'histoire (nan mais faut pas exagérer quand même, hein)

* * *

Yoruichi x Byakuya : Course-poursuite.

Yoruichi connait Byakuya depuis… euh… pas mal de temps, selon ses dires. Etant donné qu'elle a toujours refusé de dire son âge, et que celui qui ira poser la question à Byakuya finira probablement transformé en esquimau/sera retrouvé dans un iceberg/finira sa (très) courte vie sous forme de petit tas de chair sanglant à cause de pétales de cerisiers enragés/et autres morts affreusement douloureuse.

Autant dire qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Byakuya et Yoruichi étaient donc de bons amis (même si Byakuya préférerait se tuer plutôt que de l'avouer). Ils jouaient beaucoup ensembles, petits (même remarque).

Comme tous les gosses, il y avait une multitudes de jeux et de conn… bêtises à faire (surtout des bêtises, en fait).

Chat-perché, cache-cache (Yoruichi avait absolument _a-do-ré_ quand Byakuya s'était paumé durant deux jours dans la forêt en la cherchant), colin-maillard (voir le brun tatonner à l'aveuglette un bandeau rose sur les yeux était une vision extrêmement réjouissante) etc etc.

Néanmoins, s'il y avait un jeu qu'ils préféraient entre tous, c'était bien la course.

Cela se déroulait toujours de la même manière ; Yoruichi débarquait soudainement chez notre noble préféré, s'arrangeait pour le faire enrager de n'importe quelle manière (généralement en se foutant ouvertement de lui ou en lui piquant ses chouchous), et la poursuite commençait.

La jeune fille courait en riant, et le garçon lui hurlait des injures tout en la poursuivant.

Une fois, Byakuya lui avait demandé pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de lui courir après et de rester derrière. Yoruichi lui avait répondu :

_Parce que tu ne sais pas sur quel chemin tu marche, Bya. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te montrer la route, non ?

Vexé, Byakuya s'était juré de devenir plus fort pour parvenir à la rattraper et marcher tout seul devant.

Mais quand, désormais, il la regarde dormir dans ses bras, le nez enfouie dans son cou, il se dit que, finalement, marcher tout les deux côte-à-côte sur le même chemin, ce n'est pas plus mal…

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en ^^

A la prochaine ! ^^


	29. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens III

Coucou ! Voici King Pumkin, avec ce OS, dédicacé à Nono, qui constitue une grande premiére pour moi, puisque c'est la premiére fois que j'écris sur un triangle amoureux, surtout avec ces trois-là, qui ne sont pas trés faciles à mettre en scéne ^^

J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire... J'espére que ça vous plaira ! _(compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau !)_

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite ^^

* * *

Aizen x Hinamori x Kira : Jalousie.

Le temps était à la détente, au Seireitei ; il faisait bon, et une brise légère soufflait, ébouriffant les cheveux des shinigamis.

Et justement, le vent avait dérangé la coiffure d'Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Son chignon d'habitude si parfait, était à présent un peu relaché, et laissait échapper quelques mèches brunes qui dégringolaient le long de son cou fragile.

Le regard bleu de Kira suivit un instant du regard les ruisseaux bruns, semblable à du chocolat. Un chocolat qu'il avait, il devait de l'avouer, bien envie de croquer.

_Je dois remettre ce rapport à Aizen-taicho au plus vite, mais il a une réunion avec Ichimaru-taicho, alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie, sourit Hinamori.

Kira sourit à son tour. C'était une réaction naturelle pour lui. Hinamori souriait, alors il souriait. Son sourire le rendait heureux. Tout ce qui venait d'elle le rendait heureux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est stupide quand on est amoureux, songea-t-il en soupirant intérieurement.

Eh oui… Kira était amoureux… Amoureux de sa meilleure amie, sa petite Momo, aux si beaux cheveux.

_Kira-kun ?

Il sursauta, avant de porter ses yeux vers l'objet de ses désirs.

_Je… oui ?

_Tu avais l'air un peu ailleurs, alors je me suis inquiétée, lui fit Hinamori en le fixant.

Elle était tellement mignonne avec sa petite moue inquiéte…

Kira se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensée à l'égard de Hinamori ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : depuis toujours.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, resplendissante dans son uniforme de l'Académie, souriante et ouverte, il l'avait aimé depuis la première fois…

_Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant que la lieutenante avait posé son front sur le sien.

_Qu… que… kesstuffffféééé ????

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à balbutier ?

_Je vérifie si tu as de la température, murmura Hinamori d'un ton sérieux.

Son souffle chaud lui caressa le visage, et fit frémir le blondinet. Son corps était tellement prés du sien, si beau… Ses lèvres étaient si… si…

Hinamori se sépara de lui, et Kira soupira de soulagement.

_Tu n'as pas de fiévre, fit Hinamori en souriant. Je suis soulagée !

Kira sourit de nouveau. Elle était si belle, sa Momo-chan…

_Hinamori-chan ?

_Oui, Kira-kun ?

Il hésita un peu, avant de lancer :

_Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, toi ?

Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Il avait posé THE question !

Hinamori le fixa avant de se mettre à rire :

_C'était donc ça… je me disais aussi…

Kira leva un sourcil.

_Tu es amoureux ! S'exclama Hinamori en pointant un doigt sur lui.

De la sueur coula le long du dos de Kira. Elle avait deviné…

_Je suis jalouuuuse… fit Hinamori en souriant.

Jalouse ? Elle était… jalouse ?

_Euh… Hinamori-chan…

Changer de sujet. Vite.

_T… tu n'as pas répondu à la question ! Bredouilla Kira.

Momo haussa un sourcil. Elle redevint sereine, comprenant la gène de son ami. Il ne voulait pas en parler ? Tant pis…

_Moi, j'aime Aizen-taicho ! Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

Le cœur de Kira s'arrêta. Evidemment. Il le savait. Tout le monde le savait.

Tout le monde savait que quelques soirs par semaine, Hinamori restait dans les appartements de son taicho.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle l'avait mis au même niveau qu'un dieu.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle réservait ses gémissements de plaisirs et son corps pour lui.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'aimait que lui.

Mais l'entendre de sa bouche à _elle_ permit à Kira de mettre un nom sur le trou qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Jalousie.

Comme un ver dans une pomme.

Jalousie.

Mais seul lui le saurait. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'apprendre.

Et surtout pas Hinamori.

C'est pour cela que, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rentrer dans a division, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« J'espère que tu seras heureuse… Momo.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !

A la prochaine ! ^^

PS : La fic sur les fangirls est en cours... patientez un peu ! Promis, je vous livre un extrait dans ma prochaine Ficclet ^^


	30. Séance de matage II

__

Coucou ! Me revoici ^^

Tout d'abords

... Désolé de ne pas avoir posté de OS jeudi et vendredi, mais je ne peux plus posté durand ces deux jours, je suis trop occupée... vous m'en voulez _(__oui)_ GOMENASAIIII !!! ___(fais-toi hara-kiri, tu ne mérite que ça)_

Ensuite... Merci !!! J'ai atteint la barre des 100 rewiews, alors merci à tous !!! Vous êtes géniaux ^^

Voici donc un OS dédié à Bumblebee-chan, puisque c'est elle qui a posté la 100éme rewiew ^^ Pour l'occasion, il n'y a pas de théme particulier. J'espére que vous aimerez !!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à tite ^^

* * *

Ichigo x Shinji :

Le monde était sauvé. Aizen était mort, et avec lui tous ses rêves de grandeur et de divinité.

Cela faisait très exactement deux ans que tout était terminé. Deux ans qu'Ichigo avait donné le coup final, achevant l'homme qui avait fait de leurs vies un cauchemar.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il se redressa, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Repoussant les couvertures, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, et fronça les sourcils.

Des visions de son rêve l'assaillirent, et il ferma les yeux. Il voyait…

Un corps, luisant de transpiration, haletant….

Des yeux, remplis de désir….

Des mains qui passaient sur son corps, lui prodiguant des caresses…

Une bouche entrouverte…

Un nom. « Shinji »…

Une douce chaleur vint de répandre dans son bas-ventre, et Ichigo rougit. Il se leva précipitamment, et alla prendre une douche très, très froide.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il se prépara, et s'autorisa enfin à mettre ses idées en place.

Ses rêves « mouillés » ne dataient pas d'hier. Il avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de la puberté, l'adolescence, les hormones en ébullitions, etc etc. Mais la nouveauté, c'était qu'un certain blond en occupait la totalité depuis pas loin de trois mois.

Raaaah ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'ôter la vision du Vizard de la tête ?

C'est parce que t'es amoureux, abruti.

_La ferme, Shiro ! Fit Ichigo.

Seul un rire démoniaque lui répondit.

En soupirant, le roux enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait compris depuis longtemps la nature de ses sentiments envers Shinji. Il était amoureux… amoureux… amoureux… amoureux… amou…

Faudrait penser à changer de disque, mon roi !

_Tires-toi !

J'aimerais beaucoup, mais vois-tu, je suis coincé dans ton corps, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

La fraise grogna.

… t'es vraiment pitoyable, mon roi.

_Va te faire.

Ce serait très cool, surtout que je commence à être en manque, là.

Ichigo se raidit, alors que son hollow, avec un ricanement sardonique, lui envoyait tout un tas d'images avec commentaires, sur ce qu'il aimerait faire. Enfin, ce qu'il aimerait voir son roi faire, vu que toutes les images représentaient Shinji et lui en train de… de… de…

Une chaleur se répandit à nouveau dans une certaine partie de son corps.

_'Tain ! Je viens de prendre ma douche, Shiro !

Eh ben t'auras qu'à en reprendre une.

Il y eu un moment de silence, et le hollow reprit d'un ton songeur.

On peut faire un tas de trucs, sous une douche.

Ichigo sentit ses joues prendre une très belle teinte pivoine.

Hmm… t'es à croquer, comme ça.

_Nii-san ! Petit-déjeuner !

Remerciant le ciel pour cette distraction salutaire, la fraise se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre, pour rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine.

Plus tard, après avoir fini de déjeuner, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt des Vizards. C'était l'heure de son entrainement quotidien, puisque même si la guerre était finie, il se devait de garder la forme.

Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton blond… Profites-en et agis !

« La ferme ! Fous-moi la paix ! » Pensa très fort Ichigo.

Shiro rigola, puis disparut.

_Ichiiiigo !

Le roux sursauta, et se retourna. Shinji le salua avec un grand sourire.

_Ne, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, en essayant d'empêcher son corps de se jeter sur le blond.

Il est beau, hein ?

Malgré lui, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de répondre par l'affirmative.

Tu veux te jeter sur lui, pas vrai ? Tu veux le plaquer contre terre, lui arracher ses vêtements, embrasser son visage, le prendre avec passion, le…

« Mais tais-toi ! »

Ichigo commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

_Bon, on commence l'entrainement ?

Surpris, Shinji hocha la tête, et entraina Ichigo à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle, zampacutos à la main.

_Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda la fraise en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui ;

Shinji haussa les épaules, montrant son ignorance.

_En garde, gamin ! Lança-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ichigo se jeta sur lui. Le combat fut rude et violent, très différent des autres fois. Shinji fut un peu surpris par la violence avec laquelle Ichigo l'attaquait, mais il se ressaisit vite, et contra.

De son coté, la fraise n'en menait pas large.

Pelottes-le nom d'un shinigami ! T'en crève d'envie, pas vrai ? A moins que tu veuilles le tuer, chuis d'accord pour les deux, moi !

Les cris incessants de son hollow ne faisant qu'augmenter son trouble, il devint de plus en plus maladroit dans ses attaques, jusqu'à laisser une ouverture plus qu'évidente.

Shinji saisit l'occasion, et notre shinigami remplaçant préféré se trouva vite à terre, un sabre pointé sur la gorge.

_Eh bien, Ichi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Le roux ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'éviter le regard de son partenaire.

Soudain, Shinji eut un sourire carnassier.

_J'ai gagné ! Claironna-t-il, alors j'ai le droit à une récompense !

Il se pencha sur Ichigo, et son souffle balaya le visage du rouquin, qui prit une teinte tomate.

_Shinji… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement, et son sourire disparut. Il bredouilla :

_Rien... rien du tout…

Naaaan ! Comment t'as pu faire ça, mon roi ????! Il allait t'embrasser nom d'un shinigami ! T'aurais pu le laisser faire ! Tu rêves que de ça depuis trois mois bordel !!!

« Il allait… m'embrasser ? Réalisa Ichigo.

Mais oui !

« M'embrasser ?

Oui !

« M'embrasser ?

Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?

« M'embrasser ?

… T'es grave, tu le sais, ça ?

_Euh… Ichigo ?

Le roux battit des paupières, et constata que Shinji le fixait d'un air géné. La fraise se remit debout, et regarda l'objet de ses sentiments, ignorant les paroles de son hollow (embrasses-le ! Fais pas ta chochotte, mon roi ! Embrasse ce crétin de Vizard TOUT DE SUITE où je te jure que je prend le contrôle de ton corps pour lui faire passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie !), et ouvrit la bouche :

_Shinji, écoute…

_Ichigo, faut que je te dise un truc…

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent.

_Il faut que je t'avoue…

_Je sais que c'est dure à comprendre, mais…

_Si tu me rejettes, je ne t'en voudrais pas…

Autour d'eux, tout semblait silencieux, et l'air était lourd de tension :

_Je suis pas un fan du romantisme, mais…

_C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais…

_Je te jure que je ne veux pas te brusquer…

_Je…

_MAIS EMBRASSEZ-VOUS MERDE !!!!!!

Le blond et la fraise sursautèrent, et se tournèrent. Planqué derrière un rocher, Lisa, Rose, Love, Hachi, Hiyori, Orihime, Kensei, Mashiro, Chad, Matsumoto, Rukia et Renji, paquets de pop-corn à la main, venaient de leurs hurler dessus.

_Que… balbutia Ichigo, fixant alternativement ses amis et les paquets de pop-corn.

Ben quoi, tu croyais vraiment que personne n'avait remarqué que toi et le blond vous étiez complètement à fond l'un sur l'autre ? T'es vraiment aveugle !

_Kessvousfoutezlà ? Bredouilla la fraise.

_... On a décidé de vous laisser une chance de déclarer votre amour mutuel, alors ben… voilà quoi, murmura Orihime en rougissant.

_Et on a profité du spectacle ! C'est encore mieux que le ciné ! S'exclama joyeusement Matsumoto en brandissant son paquet de pop-corn.

Une veine battit sur le front de Shinji et d'Ichigo. Ils saisirent leurs zampacutos.

Il y eu quelques hurlements, et tous les gêneurs disparurent bientôt.

_Enfin seuls, marmonna Shinji.

Il se tourna vers la fraise et s'approcha de lui, avant de diriger ses lèvres vers les siennes :

_Bon, on reprend ?

_A quelques mêtres de là, King Pumkin vide la pellicule de son appareil photo en mitraillant le couple –en train de faire des trucs pas trés catholiques-. Elle rigole._

__Tu vois ? J'te l'avais bien dit ! _

_Elle se tourne vers Shiro, avant de lui serrer la main :_

__C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, très cher Shiro. _

_Le hollow lui sourit :_

__Mais de rien, du moment que ça embête mon roi, c'est un plaisir._

_King Pumkin sourit, et le hollow se dit quand même que la vie serait beaucoup moins drôle si les auteures de fanfictions n'existaient pas. _

_Mais il se dit quand même que la nana qui écrit cette fic est grave flippante._

_

* * *

_

Voilà ^^ En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^

Rewiews ? Idées de couple ? Envoyez-en ! ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	31. Dangereuse séduction

Coucou, c'est moi que voilà ! Voici un OS dédicacé à Hiyoru ^^ J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Au fait, voici la liste de ceux qui apparaitrons dans la fic sur les fangirls :

Hiyoru ; MamZilois ; Sakyhime-chan ; Bumblebee-chan ; Yuna Asakura ; Fyekawai ; Mayuu... et c'est à peu prés tout ^^ mais si il y en a d'autre, prévenez-moi !

Je suis en train d'écrire la fic, mais je voudrais la finir avant de tout poster, alors attendez un peu, s'il vous plait ^^ _(ils risquent d'attendre longtemps)_

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite T-T

* * *

Urahara x Tessai : Dangereuse séduction.

La ville de Karakura était paisible, par ce beau matin de Juillet. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, l'eau glougloutait, les gens rigolaient, les arbres poussaient… bon voilà, on a compris.

En gros, tout allait très bien.

_NOOOOOOON !!!

Ah bon ?

_AU SECOUUURS !!!!

?

_SOS !!!

… Eh bien visiblement, tout n'allait pas très bien (sans blague ?)

Intéressons nous un peu au propriétaire de ces cris… C'est un blondinet, avec deux yeux gris, un éventail, et un bob qu'il tient sous le bras, alors qu'il galope dans sa maison, l'air absolument terrifié.

Urahara Kisuke était en danger de mort. En effet, il était actuellement poursuivi par le pire tortionnaire qui soit… son petit ami !

Le voici justement qui débarque. Mesdames et Messieurs, accueillez s'il-vous-plait Tessai !

(Bruit d'applaudissements forcés, vu que l'auteure a un bazooka à citrouilles –ça fait mal les citrouilles- et menace tous ceux qui n'applaudissent pas)

_Patron ! Revenez ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est bon pour vous !

_AAAAAH !!! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?????

_Mais, ce médicament est très bon contre la colique, et en plus, il est seulement périmé depuis trois ans !

_...

Urahara ne répondit pas, très occupé à fuir son psychopathe de petit copain.

Le blond courut longtemps, traversant et retraversant sa boutique, poursuivi par le brun.

A ce moment précis, Yoruichi arriva :

_YORUUUUICHIIIIIII !!! Hurla Kisuke en se jetant dans ses bras, AIDE-MOIIII !!!!

Malheureusement, le chat rétorqua avec un sourire carnassier :

_Navré, mais je dois livrer les pellicules de photo sur Shinji et Ichigo à l'association des fangi… de personne !

Serrant contre elle les photos, Yoruichi se déroba en utilisant le shunpo, et en rigolant.

Laissé en plan, notre pauvre petit marchand se demanda un instant si l'association dont avait parlé Yoruichi n'était pas celle des fangirls –un dangereux groupe commandé par une folle et son bazooka à citrouilles-.

_Patron !

Laissant là ses pensées, Kisuke sursauta et recommença à courir.

La poursuite dura encore quelques minutes, avant que le blondinet n'ait une très, mais alors la très, mauvaise idée. Il se dirigea vers la réserve, pensant y trouvait calme et plénitude.

Il commit une erreur fatale. Il oublia qu'il n'y avait _qu'une seule porte._ Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard…

La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd, qui résonna comme le son d'une guillotine s'abattant sur un pauvre condamné (en l'occurrence un Urahara au bord de la crise de nerf), et Tessai entra.

Plaqué contre une étagère remplie d'objets plus ou moins identifiables, dont une tête de singe momifié, un prototype de pistolet à citrouille (le vrai modèle ayant été volé par la folle de l'association des fangirls), un livre maudit pour invoquer des démons, un stylo lanceur de toile d'araignée, une main verte probablement d'origine extraterrestre, et autres boules de poussière gluantes, Kisuke retint sa respiration.

_Patron !

Le marchand sursauta, alors que son brun se tenait devant lui.

_AAAAH ! Hurla le blond.

_Allez, patron, avalez ça…

_Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

Tessai haussa un sourcil.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il avança vers l'homme, et le plaqua contre l'étagère, avant de presser son corps contre le sien. Son souffle chaud caressa la mâchoire du blond, qui s'étrangla.

_Qu'est-ce que…

La bouche du brun s'approcha de l'oreille de Kisuke, et le marchand gémit lorsque son petit ami grignota délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Tessai se détacha enfin du marchand, et approcha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et Urahara eu un sourire.

« Alors cette histoire de médicaments s'était juste pour ça ? Pensa-t-il en voyant les lèvres de son assistant effleurer les siennes.

Le baiser allait commencer, et Kisuke était très content, lorsque…

Tessai fourra une pilule dans la bouche de son amant, et eu un imperceptible sourire satisfait quand il vit les yeux ronds du blond, qui avait avalé la pilule sans s'en rendre compte.

_Que… Traître ! Fit Urahara en grimaçant.

_Vous voyez patron ? C'était pas si terrible, murmura Tessai.

Son blond sourit, et le brun eu un pressentiment. Le marchand s'approcha de lui, un air pervers sur le visage.

_Tessaiiiiiii… commença à dire Kisuke, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, je suis terriblement malade… Tu me soignes ? J'ai un costume d'infirmiére qui t'irais à merveille…

L'homme dégluti.

_Euh… patron ?

Urahara se jeta sur lui :

_Je vais te prendre comme une bête, beau brun !

Ils s'écroulérent sur le parquet, et le marchand déchira les vêtements de son assistant :

_On va se passer du costume d'infirmiére, mais je vais te faire une grooooooooosse piqure ! Déclara le blond avec un rictus enflammé.

Tessai retint sa respiration.

« C'était peut-être pas un médicament contre la colique que je lui ais donné, pensa-t-il en se maudissant de n'avoir pas mis d'étiquettes aux produits de son patron.

* * *

... (*par se cacher pour éviter de se faire lyncher par les fans de Kisuke qui lui ont piqués son bazooka aux citrouilles*)

J'espére que ça vous a plus !!! ^^ _(ne rêve pas trop non plus)_

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka aux citrouilles


	32. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens IV

Salut tout le monde ! Ici King Pumkin, qui vous livre ce OS dédicacé à Mayuu ^^ J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite

______________________________________________________________________________

* * *

__________

Hiyori x Hitsugaya : Poitrine.

Aujourd'hui, à Karakura, la fin du monde venait d'arriver.

_Tous aux abris ! Hurlaient les pauvres gens.

Mais non, aucun abri ne pouvait les protéger de l'atrocité qui venait d'arriver. Dans quelques minutes, plus aucune trace de vie ne subsisterait, tout ne serait que mort et désolation, partout.

Coupable ou innocent, plus rien ne comptait. La seule chose à faire était la même pour tous, fuir, loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de l'horreur qui venait de s'abattre sur tous.

Hiyori se jeta dans le couloir, en prenant bien garde à écraser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Ainsi, une pauvre petite statue, qui n'avait jamais rien demandé sinon de vivre sa vie tranquillement, se retrouva en poussiére, massacrée par une tong enragée.

_Hi… Hiyori-chan ! Fit Kisuke en ramassant la statuette, fais attention, s'il-te-plait ! Il y a des choses qui ont de la valeur dans ma boutique !

La blondinette grogna et envoya valser le pauvre marchand :

_LA FEEERME !!!! Beugla-t-elle en mettant un coup de tong sur la tête du blond.

A moitié mort, Kisuke préféra battre en retraite.

Il alla précautionneusement se réfugier dans la remise, où il trouva Jinta, Ururu, Shinji, Rose, Lisa, Hachi –qui faisait des sudokus-, et le reste des Vizards.

_Elle est…

_En colère, marmonna Shinji, assis à même le sol.

Très pâle, il ouvrait de grands yeux et remuait d'avant en arriére, l'air d'avoir vu une chose particuliérement horrible (une assiette d'épinard par exemple).

Urahara interrogea Love du regard, qui répondit :

_C'est lui qui a croisé Hiyori en premier, ce matin.

Un air de pure terreur s'inscrivit sur les traits du Vizard blond, qui partit se réfugier sous les meubles, en parlant de folle aux cheveux blonds, et d'un bazooka-citrouille volé à une autre folle.

_Il est comme ça chaque fois qu'on prononce les mots « Hiyori » et « citrouilles », expliqua Love en jetant un regard mi-peiné mi-amusé à son ami.

Un silence s'ensuivit, à peine brisé de temps à autre par les gémissements de Shinji.

« Quand Ichigo va savoir ça… pensa Kisuke en rigolant intérieurement.

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas d'appareil photo… Il aurait pourtant donné cher pour voir la tête du roux en découvrant son blond totalement traumatisé. Et la tête du blond quand il saurait qu'Ichigo avait vu ça.

Le commerçant se frotta les mains, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, qu'il cacha vite avec un éventail.

_RAAAAAH !!!

Le hurlement les fit tous sursauter, et Shinji s'enterra encore plus sous le meuble, tandis que Hachi reprenait calmement ses sudokus, qu'il avait laissé tomber sous le coup de l'émotion.

_On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous les rescapés de l'Apocalypse Suprême (aussi appelé Hiyori) se retournèrent. Face à eux, Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la dixiéme division, Matsumoto Rangiku, l'étonnante lieutenant dudit capitaine –accompagnée comme toujours de son bonnet F- et Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, et petit ami du nevrosé planqué sous les meubles, les observaient.

_Eh oh ! Fit Ichigo, en regardant ses amis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Toshiro était venu voir Hiyori, et on vous retrouve planqué dans la réserve !

Son regard erra jusque sous un vieux fauteuil très poussiéreux, où se trouvait…

_Shi… Shinji ? Balubutia-t-il.

_Ichiiiiigooooooo !!!

Le roux vacilla un instant, alors que son petit ami venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

_Mais que ce passe-t-il ici, enfin ! Lança Hitsugaya, laissant le roux et le blond à leurs papouilles.

_C'est… c'est Hiyori, bredouilla Kisuke, elle est…

Un nouveau hurlement de rage, suivit d'un grand fracas d'objets cassés, achevant de formuler sa pensée.

Sans un mot, Toshiro partit retrouver sa petite amie. Toutes les personnes présentes poussérent un soupir de soulagement.

_Ca va s'arranger, marmonna Lisa. Maintenant qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un sur qui passer sa colère.

Matsumoto haussa un sourcil et interrogea la jeune fille :

_C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est comme ça, fit la Vizard.

_ Pourquoi ???

_A cause de lui et de toi.

_Moi aussi ???

Il y eu un silence. Rose finit par expliquer :

_Eh bien ce matin, Hiyori est tombé sur un enregistrement où il y avait toi et ton capitaine.

_Et ?

_C'était la seule fois où Toshiro avait bu.

Aussitôt, un sourire rêveur fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Matsumoto. Comme elle s'en souvenait, de cette fameuse fois…

Depuis, Toshiro avait totalement refusé de toucher à une bouteille. Pas étonnant. L'alcool avait sur lui des effets… étonnants.

_Ensuite ?

_Eh bien, il y a un passage où il te fait une remarque sur tes… ta poitrine.

Les joues de la jeune femme rousse se mirent à rougir. La remarque avait été pour le moins flatteuse envers ses seins, et elle avait a-do-rée.

_Donc, Hiyori a vu ça, et elle l'a… mal pris.

_Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque !

Il y eu un silence.

_Ben… Tu sais qu'elle est asses… dépourvue, à ce niveau.

La compréhension se fit jour dans l'esprit de Matsumoto.

_Elle est… jalouse ?

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête.

Matsumoto éclata de rire.

De l'autre côté de la maison, un pauvre petit capitaine se faisait misérablement écrabouillé par une furie enragée, aidée d'un bazooka-citrouille, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…

_Beaucoup plus loin, une jeune fille fouille dans ses affaires :_

__Nom d'un canard albinos !!! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a piqué mon bazooka-citrouille ????!_

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Ne vous innquiéter pas, Toshiro n'est pas mort (je suis pas folle au point de faire ça --') au contraire, tout est bien qui finit... Sous la couette !

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !

A la prochaine !^^


	33. Alone in my white way

Salut tout le monde ! Ici King Pumkin, qui vient de vous pondre _(quand je disais que tu ressemblais à une grosse poule, j'avais raison)_ ce petit OS dédicacé à Yuna Asakura ^^ j'e^spére qu'il vous plaira !!^^

Il est réalisé dans un registre que j'ai du mal à tenir (le mélancolique/tragique), vu que c'est pas trop mon style (voir "Banzai !" et vous comprendrez --') mais bon... j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite !

* * *

Aizen x Unohana : Echec.

Dans la quatriéme division, tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas de blessés trop _encombrants_, tels que la onzième division ou autre fous furieux/psychopathes/cinglés sanguinaires/sadiques à tendance masochistes/etc… (La liste était longue !) ou autres inconvénients majeurs (une guerre nucléaire, par exemple) pour déranger la sérénité propre aux quartiers de Unohana Retsu, capitaine et médecin hors-pair.

La jeune femme observa la chambre où elle se trouvait. Comme toutes les chambres de l'hôpital, les murs étaient entièrement blancs, de la même couleur que les lits et le sol. Même les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres étaient de cette couleur.

Retsu aimait bien le blanc. C'était une couleur calme, douce et propre. Une couleur d'hôpital, en quelque sorte.

Le médecin soupira. Il s'était passé tellement de chose entre ses murs si blancs…

Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme des vagues forcenées. Des centaines de visages défilèrent devant elle, sans que rien ne les relient, si ce n'est un fait : Ils étaient morts dans la douleur.

Ces visages, ceux qui venaient périodiquement hanter Unohana, étaient ceux de ses échecs, ceux de tous les hommes et femmes qu'elle n'avait pu sauver. Tous étaient des shinigamis qu'elle n'avait pas pu soigner. En dépit de toute sa force, de toute son expérience et de toute sa science, même la plus grande des médecins avait ses limites.

Et celles-ci la terrifiaient.

Soudain, un visage s'imposa dans son esprit. Un visage fin, des traits délicats, des lèvres bien dessinées, des cheveux bruns, et un sourire aimable. Aizen Sosuke. Traître au Gotei 13, et probablement le plus grand ennemi de leur monde.

Elle l'avait vu naître, puis grandir. Et d'un petit garçon timide, il était devenu un homme fort, mais toujours sympathique. Il était devenu si beau…

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il trahi ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Quand était-il devenu cet étranger manipulateur et cruel ?

_Sosuke… murmura pour elle-même, pourquoi n'ais-je pas réussi à soigner la blessure de ton âme ?

Il était son plus grand échec. Son plus grand amour, aussi.

Doucement, Retsu laissa couler une larme.

* * *

Voili voilou ^^ _(c'est quoi cette expression à la noix ?)_ j'espére que ça vous a plus...

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !^^

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	34. Bonne Saint Valentin ! II

Salut !!! Désolé pour cette trés trés trés loooongue abscence, mais je dois avouer que l'inspi m'a grave laché --' et que j'ai galéré pour écrire quelque chose. Mais finalement, le doigt fin du génie s'est posé sur mon front et la divine inspiration m'est revenue !!! Merci de m'avoir attendue ^^ et encore désolé pour le retard... _(tu devrais avoir honte, fanficeuse indigne !)_

En attendant, je me suis grave éclatée à écrire ce OS XD j'avoue que cette fois, je suis asses contente de moi, vu que ce truc part grave dans le délire, j'adooooore _(arrête la moquette). _Il est dédicacé à freak, qui me l'avait demandé il y a pas mal de temps... navré de t'avoir fait attendre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !!!

Enjoy ^^ _(aucun risque)_

* * *

Shirosaki x Soi Fon : Chocolats.

Dans les couloirs du Gotei 13, une ombre noire arpentait sans répit tous les passages, faisant une sorte de cent pas géant à travers tout le Seireitei. Bah oui quoi, certains font les cent pas dans leurs bureau, d'autres dans leurs chambres, et ben Soi Fon, elle les faisait dans toutes les divisions.

Planquée dans l'ombre, elle se déplaça rapidement pour éviter les regards. Personne ne l'avait vue. Tant mieux, cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Après tout, elle était quand même la capitaine de la seconde division, celle des puissants services secrets. Elle était Soi Fon, la terrible, l'impassible, la très respectée Soi Fon, celle qui se vantait de ne jamais laisser des émotions interférer dans sa vie de taicho, pas vrai ?

Oui, elle était tout ça, sans conteste. Mais alors, pourquoi doutait-elle ?

_Tch, marmonna-t-elle, c'est ridicule.

Voilà. C'était le mot. Ri-di-cule. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était ri-di-cule.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme longea le couloir de sa division, faisant sursauter son lieutenant qui ne l'avait pas vu.

_T… taicho ! Je ne vous avais pas remarqué ! Quand êtes-vous arrivé là ?

Il se prit pour toute réponse un coup de pied qui le fit s'incruster dans le mur voisin :

_La ferme, Omaeda !

Pris de panique, l'homme tenta encore plus de s'incruster dans le mur :

_Ha… hai taicho…

Le coup de poing de Soi Fon le fit traverser le mur, et le pauvre type alla s'écraser aux pieds Sasabike, qui prenait calmement son thé Darjeling. Il y eu quelques éclaboussures, et la tasse de l'homme à la moustache explosa sous le choc.

Sans sourciller, ni s'étonner à la vue d'un gros tas de graisse, complétement traumatisé par sa dragonne de taicho, qui gémissait avachit sur ce qui avait été une précieuse table basse, Chojiro porta l'anse de son ancienne tasse de thé –une petite chose en porcelaine anglaise qui valait une petite fortune, rappelons-le- et haussa un sourcil fin lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de thé.

Sans un mot, Soi Fon partit en direction des cachots. Peut-être que torturer quelques prisonniers la mettrait de meilleur humeur, ou tout du moins lui permettrait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.

En voyant la jeune femme aller vers la prison souterraine, Sasabike et Omaeda déglutirent dans un bel ensemble. Il y eu un silence, que vint rompre non pas une mouche, mais des hurlements stridents venus du fond des cachots.

_Elle est… commença le moustachu.

_Oui, elle est très… continua le lieutenant des services secrets.

_Mais vraiment très…

_Trés très très…

_Enfin voilà quoi.

_Oui.

Et c'est sur cette conversation formidablement intéressante et instructive que nos deux hommes prirent deux nouvelles tasses de thé, pendant que la musique de fond (les hurlements) les rassuraient sur l'état de leur capitaine (tant que la capitaine est sadique sur les prisonniers, elle ne l'est pas sur nous. Paix aux âmes des prisonniers, courageusement morts dans d'abominables souffrances pour nous protéger de la colère de notre dragon de capitaine).

Quelques heures plus tard, Soi Fon ressortit, toujours pas calmée, et surtout toujours indécise quand à quoi faire à propos de… ça.

La « ça » en question était un petit paquet, caché dans le soutif de notre jeune femme, contenant… non, fallait pas le dire, c'était trop humiliant… contenant… des chocolats fait maison !

Voilà, elle se l'était avoué, elle l'avait sortie, elle l'avait dit.

Soi Fon, la capitaine la plus effrayante du Gotei, avait fait des _chocolats_. Pour la Saint Valentin. Pour quelqu'un. Pas pour Yoruichi-sama. Pour quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était pour…

Pour…

_Shirosaki Hichigo, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

Immédiatement, ses joues rougirent, et la brune se gifla mentalement. On aurait dit une collégienne en chaleur ! Comment pouvait-elle être arrivée à ça ?? A cause de quelqu'un d'autre que Yoruichi-sama, en plus !

Au fond de son esprit, son zampacuto dansait la gigue en hurlant : « Ma Soi-chan s'intéresse enfin à un homme !!!! Elle est devenue une femme !!!! YAAATAAA !!!! SOI-CHAN TA SUZUMEBACHI EST FIERE DE TOI MA CHERIE !!! Tu t'es enfin débarrassée du fantôme de ce chat pour te tourner vers le présent !! Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer, bouhouhou… Bientôt tu vas quitter le cocon familiale, tu vas te marier et tu auras plein d'enfants, dans une jolie petite maison à la campagne, et tu m'inviteras le dimanche pour manger des repas que tu auras amoureusement préparée, et… Bouhouhou, je suis siiiiiii heureeeeeuse !!!

Soi Fon fit taire Suzumebachi, qui faisait une crise d'hystérie. Son zampacuto était décidemment un peu trop embarrassant.

« Allez, ma Soi-chan, va lui offrir tes chocolats !!! Et embrasse-le, déshabille-le, arrache-lui son caleçon, traine le dans ton bureau, apprend le Kama-Sutra et fais-lui une application directe !! Prend-le sauvagement, chevauche-le et…

_MAIS FERMES-LA !!!! Hurla la jeune femme à son zampacuto.

Nom d'un assassin constipé, mais qui est-ce qui lui avait foutu un zampacuto ET embarrassant ET pervers ???

« Je te rappelle que je suis une partie de toi, Soi-chan, ajouta vicieusement Suzumebach.

_Tss… pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci ! Répliqua furieusement son maître.

_Euh… Soi Fon taicho ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Devant elle se tenait Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Vous allez bien ?

_Parfaitement, Kurosaki. Veuillez partir, je vous prie.

_Calme-toi, Soi Fon. Ce n'est pas Shirosaki. Ce n'est pas Shirosaki. CE N'EST PAS SHIROSAKI !!! _

_Ah… euh… ok…

Ichigo s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, quand… la vision de Soi Fon se brouilla, et elle bascula dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans un… endroit. Il y avait des immeubles, et un ciel bleu. Tout était à l'envers. Kurosaki se tenait devant elle, manifestement aussi perdu que la brune.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea calmement Soi Fon.

_... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon monde intérieur ? Demanda Ichigo.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. Son monde intérieur, hein ? Comment avait-elle atterrit là ?

Un ricanement dans son esprit attira son attention. Les sourcils de Soi Fon se froncérent.

_Suzumebachi ? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici ?

Son zampacuto eu un sourire carnassier :

« Passe à l'action, ma grande ! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, quand tu le vois, fais-lui des…

Les joues soudainemenr rouges, la capitaine de la seconde division coupa le contact avec son zampacuto, qui lui envoyait des images très… explicites sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Eh bien, mon roi, quelle bonne surprise !

Ichigo se retourna, tandis que son double lui souriait. Soi Fon sentit ses joues devenir pivoine devant la splendeur de l'albinos.

Dans son esprit, Suzumebachi se mit à faire la pom-pom girl.

« VAS-Y SOI-CHAN !!! VAS-Y !!!

_Bonjour, Shirosa… hollow, fit la brunette en évitant le regard de l'être monochrome.

Nom d'un assassin constipé ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si sexy ???

« VAS-Y SOI-CHAN!!! YES WE CAN!!!

_Salut, belle brune, rétorqua le hollow en lui souriant d'un air prédateur.

« SOI-FON, SI T'ES CHAMPION, APUIIII-EUUUU, APUIIIII-EUUUU SUR L'CHAMPIGNON !!!!

Il s'approcha d'elle, et ses yeux prirent un air tendre, étrangement déplacé sur ce faciés sauvage.

« DONNEZ-MOI UN S !!! DONNEZ-MOI UN O !!! DONNEZ-MOI UN I !!! DONNEZ-MOI UN F !!!

Le cœur noué, Soi Fon l'observa.

« DONNEZ-MOI UN O !!!

_J'ai… quelque chose pour toi, avoua-t-elle en prenant un air calme –fortement inspiré de Byakuya.

« DONNEZ-MOI UN N !!!!

Sans un mot, elle tendit la boite au hollow.

« YOU DID IT!!! T'ES LA MEILLEUR SOI-CHAN !!!

Le jeune homme l'ouvrit lentement, et découvrit avec surprise du chocolat noir, en forme de zampacuto.

« ET MAINTENANT TU LUI SAUTES-DESSUS !!! TU LE FMrgnhffff !!!

Soi Fon bâillonna mentalement Suzumebachi, et l'envoya dans les tréfonds de son monde intérieur. Pendant ce temps, le hollow avait ouvert les yeux de surprise. Il vint plus prés de la brune sans dire un mot.

Ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes, et une langue impérieuse vint titiller la bouche de la jeune femme.

Leur baiser se prolongea. Toujours sans parler, ils regagnérent leurs corps –enfin, Shiro prit celui de Ichigo- et partirent vers les appartements de la capitaine, où un très beau lit les attendaient patiemment.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo se faisait consoler par Zangetsu, encore sous le choc de voir son hollow se faire dépuceler _avant_ lui. Le pauvre roux finit en état de choc.

Suzumebachi raconta tout à Yoruichi, qui se foutu de Soi Fon et du hollow pendant des semaines. Par contre, le chat fut absolument ravi de résoudre le probléme d'Ichigo en le dévergondant très rapidement.

Et Soi Fon songea que c'était vraiment la meilleur Saint Valentin de toute sa vie.

* * *

Voilà ^^ quand je vous avez dit que ça partait en live...

Je sais pas si le zampacuto de Soi est vraiment comme ça, mais j'ai trop aimé l'écrire de cette maniére XD

Rewiews ? Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !^^

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.

PS : Joyeuse Pâques ! (je sais, c'est pas logique de faire un OS sur la Saint Valentin alors que c'est Pâques, mais euh... voilà quoi. Et pis si vous zêtes pas content et ben c'est pareil d'abord)

PPS : Rewiews ! Rewiews ! Rewiews !


	35. Bonne Saint Valentin ! III

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici, pour votre plus grand bonheur _(du bonheur ? Où ça ?)_ avec ce OS dont l'idée est de Yuna ^^. Désolé si je n'ai pas trés bien respecté le théme, mais... l'inspi m'est soudainement venue (à 2h45 du mat' j'ai regardé l'heure) et j'étais tellement à fond dessus (j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit résultat je suis crevée) que... ça à donné ce... truc

Attention, partage en live, mais grave. (oui, parfaitement, partage, du verbe partagir en live) Vous êtes prévenus !!!!

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à Tite (et tant mieux pour les persos, parce qu'avec ce que je leur fait subir, ils doivent être content d'être à kubo XD)

* * *

Unohana x Mayuri : Observation.

Il se passait de drôles de choses au Seireitei.

Depuis quelques semaines, tous les shinigamis sans exception étaient victimes de maladies bizarres, qui avaient toutes des effets différents et pour le moins… étranges.

Fort heureusement, aucune n'avait été mortelle, ou même grave. Mais tout de même…

L'hôpital de la quatrième division était plein à ras bord de toutes les personnes qui avaient contractés ces maladies.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que tous les officiers du Gotei avaient été interné d'urgence, pour cause de maladie. Une semaine d'immense galère pour tous les shinigamis de la quatrième. Une semaine que Unohana cherchait désespérément un reméde à cette maladie qui… qui… non, personne ne pouvait le dire, c'était beaucoup trop horrible.

Dans le hall, Ichigo et Renji étaient chacun assis dans un siège. Soudain, Ichigo se leva et se plaça devant Renji :

_Saluuuut, beau gosse, commença le rouquin.

Un sourire lubrique vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis que le lieutenant de la sixième division se tassait sur lui-même en rougissant et en bredouillant :

_Euh… je… sa… salut… ghmjr…

Ichigo se pencha encore plus vers lui et murmura avec une voix de félin :

_Tu sais que t'es vrrrraiment excitant quand tu rougis ? J'ai trrrrrès envie de toi, là…

Renji poussa un petit cri de fillette et s'écarta précipitamment du roux, qui le poursuivit :

_Je veux te prendre comme une bête sur le sol ! Déshabille-toi !

_KYAAA !! hurla l'homme aux cheveux rouges en accélérant, et en vrillant les tympans de tous ceux qui étaient présent, MAMAAAAN !!! AU SECOURS !!!!

_Tes cris m'excitent, tu peux pas savoir ! Allez, viens me voir, on va s'amuser…

Renji se mit soudainement à pleurer, et fonça se réfugier dans les jupes de son capitaine, qui passait par là :

_T… taicho… au s… secours !

Byakuya Kuchiki, celui que l'on surnommé Sa Majesté des Glaçons, celui qui avait enfermé son cœur dans une banque en Suisse, celui qui ne souriait jamais, celui qui pouvait congeler la Terre d'un seul regard, ce Byakuya Kuchiki-là, eut un grand sourire maternel et étreignit Renji en disant :

_Mon Renjichounet, vas-donc jouer avec ton copain Ichigo ! Je sais que vous vous entendez teeeellement bien ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que malgré ta timidité, tu peux enfin te faire des amis ! Je suis si fier de toi !

_M… mais… mais…

_Allons Renjichounet, fit Byakuya en l'embrassant sur la joue, il faut que tu te fasses des amis, sinon tu vas rester tout seul ! Et ça, ce n'est pas bien du tout du tout du touuuut !

_Je… d'a… d'accord taicho…

_Tu peux m'appeler Byakuya, tu sais, Renjichounet.

Ichigo surgit :

_Rrrrrrenji ? Tu viens _jouer_ avec moi ?

Le lieutenant baissa la tête et acquiesça en rougissant fortement, tandis que Byakuya, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, le poussais en direction du rouquin :

_Vas jouer, mon chéri ! Et n'oublie pas que se soir, c'est Byakuya qui fait la cuisine ! Tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, d'accord ?

Un timide sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de Renji, qui répondit un « oui Byakuya » discret. En les voyant partir, Byakuya agita la main, et essuya une larme :

_Mon Renjichounet devient grand… bientôt il va quitter son taicho, et il va se marier… c'est un homme, désormais ! Je suis siiiiiii heureux... bouhouhou...

Matsumoto le dévisagea et eu un reniflement dédaigneux :

_Tch, tu fais vraiment pitié ! Vas donc travailler au lieu de trainasser ici ! T'es qu'un bon à rien ! Vas remplir tes rapports !

La rousse sortit des feuilles, et commença à écrire dessus, en répétant : « Il faut travailler ! Il faut travailler ! »

Hitsugaya arriva, son pouce dans la bouche, et deux grands yeux de cocker.

_Dis, Matsumoto, tu me donnes des bonbons ?

_Nan ! T'as pas été sage, alors maintenant, travailles !

_Mais ze veux des bonbons !

_Non c'est non ! Travaille !

Le petit garçon eut un hoquet, et se mit à pleurer :

_Ze veux des bonbooooons !!! OUINNNN !!!

Il renifla pitoyablement, et avisa Ukitake qui arrivait :

_Jyuu-chan ! Tu me donne des bonbons ?

L'albinos le regarda avec dégout et le repoussa fermement :

_Dégage sale môme ! Tires-toi ! Je déteste les gosses !

Il partit pratiquement en courant, laissant Hitsugaya en plan. Le capitaine recommença à pleurer, pendant que sa lieutenante l'égueulait.

Du haut de son bureau, Unohana Retsu soupira. Une semaine que ça durait ! Une semaine qu'elle observait ses « patients » pour déterminer la cause de leur étrange maladie.

Elle soupira en voyant que, dans la cour de la quatriéme division, Nanao poursuivait son capitaine, une bouteille de saké à la main, en lui hurlant : « Taicho chéri !!! Venez boire avec moi, on va s'amuser !!! », alors que ledit taicho lui répliquait qu'il détestait l'alcool et qu'il devait travailler.

_Il faudrait arrêter de faire vos expériences sur les shinigamis, Kurotsuchi taicho, déclara-t-elle en voyant que Nanao avait commencé à déshabiller son capitaine, très vite rejoint par Ichigo, qui voulait manifestement faire un plan à trois.

Le capitaine eu un sourire derrière elle :

_Il fallait bien que je teste mes chocolats avant de les offrir, non ? Répondit-il en tendant une petite boite enrubannée à la jeune femme.

* * *

King Pumpkin court à en perdre haleine. Derriére elle, tous les persos qui la poursuive en mode bankai, avide de sang :

_A MORT LA CITROUILLLLLLLE !!!!

King Pumkin sort son bazooka-citrouille, mais elle voit que ses poursuivants ont capturé une innocente citrouille et s'apprétent à en faire de la compote :

_Ma citrouille... bouhouhou... je n'oublierais jamais ton sacrifice, murmure King Pumkin avant de se remettre à hurler quand les persos la coursent.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !!!!!!

Rewiews ? S'iiiil vous plaiiit.... pt'éte que ça les calmeras....

Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !^^

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille (qui vont bientôt mourir si vous n'envoyez pas de rewiews !!! Vite!!!!!

Les persos : TUEZ-LAAAAAA !!!!)


	36. Whithout you

HELLOOOOOO VOICI KING PUMKIN QUI VOUS SALUE AVEC TOUTE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE? YEAH !!! (... ok j'arréte de lire Naruto)

voici un piti OS pas drôle, dédicacé à Mayuu ^^ J'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy^^

PS : tout est à tite ^^

* * *

Neliel x Szayel x Nnoitra :

Szayel Aporro Grantz, septiéme espada, scientifique fou attitré de Las Noches, se réveilla brusquement. Il pesta contre son réveil intérieur, qui avait tendance à le sortir très brutalement de son sommeil, et effaçais ainsi ses derniers rêves, alors que ceux-ci étaient souvent porteurs d'idées fantastiques pour de nouvelles inventions. Il grogna et alla dans sa cuisine.

Nnoitra aimait bien dormir, même s'il aurait préféré mourir torturer par Grimmjow plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que se soit. Néanmoins, ce matin-là, il se réveilla tôt, très tôt même. Un peu trop tôt à son gout, mais les stupides oiseaux-hollows n'arrêtaient pas de chanter devant sa fenêtre, et leurs chants –enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des chants- étaient particulièrement forts et stridents.

L'homme aux cheveux roses prit quelques flacons et les mélangea négligemment, avant de les boire cul sec. Il déposa les tubes sur une table et appela une de ses Fraccions. Elle arriva et prit rapidement les tubes pour aller les nettoyer. Dans sa précipitation, le Lumina en fit tomber un, qui se brisa en morceau. Szayel lui hurla dessus et lui ordonna de tout ramasser, puis d'aller dans le laboratoire pour y servir de cobaye.

Le cinquième espada marcha vers la cuisine, où il trouva Tesla en train de faire cuire des œufs. Sa Fraccion le salua avec respect, puis se remit à cuisiner. Sans un mot, Nnoitra s'installa sur une chaise, et attendit qu'on lui serve son petit-déjeuner. Las de patienter, il cria sur sa Fraccion que se dépêcha de finir, et qui lui servit une montagne d'œufs, accompagnés d'une demi-douzaine de steaks. Rapidement, l'espada mangea, et se leva. Tesla se précipita pour tout débarrasser, avant de courir pour rejoindre son maître, qui était déjà dans le couloir.

Le scientifique aux cheveux roses alla vers son laboratoire, pour une nouvelle journée de sadi… de recherches tout à fait justifiées sur des sujets vivants et souffrants atrocement. Le Lumina était déjà là, attendant patiemment de se faire charcuter. Avec un sourire tordu, Szayel se saisit d'un scalpel et ordonna à sa Fraccion de se mettre sur une des tables. Il attacha son cobaye, et prépara plusieurs seringues, toutes remplies de produits aux couleurs vives, même si c'était le rose qui revenait le plus souvent. Il avait son programme en tête : Tout d'abords, il commencerait par une légère incision à la tête, pour préparer la boite crânienne, puis, il injecterait différent produits dans des zones spécifiques des différents hémisphéres, et après… bah, il suivrait son inspiration, qui ne pouvait qu'être géniale.

Nnoitra marchait dans les couloirs, suivit de prés par Tesla. En chemin, il croisa Ulquiorra, qui le regarda de son air impassible. Le cinquième avait envie de se battre, mais pas contre lui. Le quatriéme était trop ennuyeux, et il ne se donnerait jamais à fond dans un combat. Nnoitra partit alors à la recherche de Grimmjow. Kami-sama que Las Noches étaient grandes ! Le brun se demanda pourquoi est-ce que le mannequin qui leur servait de dieu avait éprouvé le besoin de construire un QG aussi énorme. Peut-être avait-il un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ce qu'il devait se cacher dans son pantalon ? Eloignant ces pensées de lui, Nnoitra s'attela à sa tache ; trouver Grimmjow et passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Szayel ouvrit le crane du Lumina.

Nnoitra trouva le bleuté.

Szayel eu un ricanement sadique en enfonçant le produit dans le cerveau.

Nnoitra sourit de toutes ses dents en fonçant sur le félin.

Szayel essayait de se concentrer sur son plaisir sadique.

Nnoitra essayait de ne penser qu'au combat.

Szayel n'y arrivait pas.

Nnoitra non plus.

Szayel laissa la mélancolie l'envahir.

Nnoitra aussi.

Szayel ne le laissa pas paraître, et s'abima dans son délire sanglant.

Nnoitra s'abandonna au combat pour le cacher.

Szayel songea à son unique amour. Celle qu'il avait adulé secrétement, qu'il avait aimé.

Nnoitra pensa à la seule fille que serait capable de lui faire ressentir autre chose que de la haine.

Szayel ressentit un peu de tristesse en pensant à elle.

Nnoitra ne savait pas comment appeler cette envie de pleurer qu'il avait.

Szayel ne pouvait plus se concentrer.

Nnoitra non plus.

Ils pensèrent tous deux à leur seule joie. Perdue depuis bien longtemps :

« Neliel…

* * *

Voili voilou _(mais c'est quoi cette expression débile ?)_ en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Rewiews ? Idée de couples ? Envoyez-en !

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


	37. Le romantisme II

Saluuuuuuuut ! Me revoilà aprés cette siiiiiiiiii longue absence ! Je vous ait manqué, et j'en suis navrée _(t'aurais pas pu partir plus longtemps ?)_ j'étais en Grécen sans mon ordi adoré alors... voilà quoi !

Mais bon, me revoilà, avec ce OS trés trés court, dédicacé à Charlotte, que j'ai écrit... dans l'aéroport, quand je poireautais tranquillement.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy !^^

PS : Tout est à Tite.

PPS : Je vous prmoet de mettre une suite à toutes mes fics dans les jours qui viennent, mais là, je suis crevée... je rentre de quatorze heures de bus, quatre d'avions, alors... comprenez moi...

* * *

Ichigo x Yoruichi : Avion

Yoruichi Shihouin était sans conteste une très puissante guerrière. Rapide, agile, expérimentée et aguerrie, elle pouvait se targuer de n'avoir que peu (ou pas du tout, selon elle) d'adversaires à sa taille. Même Byakuyabo, ainsi qu'elle aimait à l'appeler, n'était pas de taille.

Elle avait vécue pendant des siècles, et pouvait se vanter d'être une des femmes les plus fortes (les plus vieilles aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire) que pouvait compter le Gotei 13, le Seireitei tout entier, et la Terre entière.

De plus, elle était belle. La preuve formelle en était les nombreux cas d'hommes –et même de femmes- qui avaient finis internés d'urgence à la quatrième division pour une durée plus ou moins (surtout moins en fait) indéterminée, suite à une anémie causée par une hémorragie nasale plus qu'importante.

Son corps était parfait ; pas un gramme de graisse ne venait salir son magnifique ventre bronzé, et ses muscles fins exsudaient une sensualité sauvage, presqu'animale.

Sans compter qu'elle était dotée d'arguments de poids à un certain niveaux (les dits arguments étant en grande partie responsable des saignements de nez évoqués ci-dessus) qu'un décolleté subtil mettait habilement en valeur (selon elle).

Oui, décidemment, Yoruichi n'avait peur de personne quel que soit le domaine. Elle ne connaissait pas la peur. La peur lui était étrangére (elle radote, la Shihouin)

C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter à Ichigo, tout ça parce que cet abruti croyait qu'elle avait peur de l'avion !

Et puis d'abords, elle n'avait pas sursauté quand le mons… l'avion avait décollé. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'était agrippé au bras d'Ichigo – qui était mort de rire- parce qu'elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait juste…

_Juste quoi ? Interrogea le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, et un sourire triomphant vint orner son beau visage –qui était vraiment très joli, remarqua Ichigo-.

_Je voulais juste être dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle.

Les joues du shinigami remplaçant prirent une très belle couleur pivoine, et Yoruichi décida qu'elle pouvait bien rester un peu dans l'étreinte du roux.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux passagers s'évanouirent brusquement, provoquant la stupéfaction et l'affolement parmi les membres de l'équipage. Les hôtesses se précipitèrent vers eux tandis que, assis sur l'aile de l'avion, deux shinigamis enlacés contemplaient le soleil couchant…

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Rewiews ? Siouplait !!!! ça me motive pour écrire (en fait, plus j'en reçois, plus j'écris) et ça prend deux secondes.

Idées de couples ? Envoyez-en !

A la prochaine ^^ !

Signé : La folle et son bazooka-citrouille.


End file.
